Time
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: "Selamat datang para Saintku, kesatriaku yang sejati. Saya senang kalian baik-baik saja, karena itu. Setelah ini saya ingin kalian berlibur disebuah tempat yang tak akan kalian lupakan, apakah kalian berkenan jika aku membiarkan kalian berlibur?" suara merdu nan indah terdengar dari sang junjungan, Athena Sasha.
1. Rencana

**Saint Seiya dan seluruh Karakternya bukanlah milik saia, tetapi hanyalah milik masami kurumada seorang.**

**Saia hanyalah membuat fic ini atas kesukaan saia terhadap Saint Seiya.**

**Dikarenakan saia sukalah maka tercipta fic ini**

**Karena fic ini- *author dilempar ke jurang karena kebanyakan ceramah**

"**Time"**

**Dillema Gold Saint 18****th**

**Aries**

Kuil pertama di Sanctuary, kuil yang dijaga oleh seorang kesatria bersurai pirang panjang ini terlihat kosong tak berpenghuni. Sepi, sunyi, tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan manusia ditempat itu.

Sang penjaga kuil sedang termenung didalam kuil, mengurung diri di dalam kuilnya sendiri. Malas menemui yang lainnya, bahkan para muridnya yang lucu-lucu nan imut.

Aries Shion nama sang penjaga kuil pertama dari deretan kuil bintang Sanctuary.

Dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari sofa empuk yang berada di dalam kuilnya. Terlihat semakin malas ia bergerak, tak ada yang mampu ia lakukan hari ini. Mungkin ini hari bermalas-malasan se-Sanctuary.

Tapi, 'Shion… segera ke tempatku ya,' suara lembut dari sang Athena yang terhormat terdengar melalui cosmo yang berterbangan bebas. (kelopak mawarnya Aphro juga terbang) *author dijitak Albafica

Dengan langkah gontai Shion berjalan menuju tempat junjungannya yang ia hormati.

**Taurus**

Kuil kedua deretan kuil bintang Sanctuary, Taurus kuil yang dijaga oleh seorang Saint denga postur tubuhnya yang besar dan gagah. Lelaki besar dengan surai perak panjang ini terduduk diam di anak tangga di depan kuilnya. Termenung dan melamun. Meratapi langit yang membentang dengan indahnya, entah itu yang ia lihat tapi tatapan terlihat ia memperhatikan arakan-arakan awan.

Dari kejauhan terasa sebuah cosmo yang semakin mendekat dan mendekat, namun sang kesatria tak menggubris cosmo itu. Karena ia tahu cosmo itu adalah cosmo milik temannya yang tinggal di kuil bawahnya.

"yo, Hasgard!" Shion melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sang Taurus.

"yo," Hasgard tak terlalu memperdulikan Shion yang berjalan terus melewatinya, yang juga sama-sama tak peduli padanya yang termenung, semakin hanyut dengan lamunannya.

Hasgard menghela napasnya yang panjang, dunianya terlihat kelabu.

Tiba-tiba, 'Hasgard saya tunggu di kuil saya, sekarang' suara Athena terdengar dengan sangat merdunya.

Hasgard menghela napas dengan agak panjang lalu beranjak menyusul Shion, walau dalam perjalanan mereka berdua tak berbicara satu sama lain. Masing-masing terdiam dalam lamunannya.

**Gemini**

Kuil kembar deretan ketiga kuil bintang Sanctuary. Gemini yang dijaga oleh sang adik kembar Gemini dengan surai biru panjang yang indah, ia tertidur dikuilnya dengan beralaskan sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu kuilnya yang nyaman. Tenang dan terlihat nyaman.

Tak lama kemudian, ia terbangun karena merasa dua buah cosmo yang mendekati dan memasuki kuilnya, namun ia tetap tak beranjak dari sofa empuknya. Hanya menatap lurus arah datangnya cosmo kuat ini.

"Lho, Hasgard, Shion sedang apa?" Tanya sang Saint Gemini itu tanpa beranjak dari sofa empuknya yang nyaman.

"Hei Defteros. Mau ketempat Athena, mau ikut?" Tanya Shion tapi tak menghentikan langkahnya yang sedikit lebih cepat dari Hasgard.

"Aku ikut!" ujar Defteros lalu beranjak dan mengejar kedua temannya.

**Cancer**

Kuil yang terlihat sangat angker, ini ada dideretan keempat jajaran kuil bintang Sanctuary. Saint yang menjaga kuil ini paling suka memajang topeng berbentuk wajah manusia di dinding kuilnya. Yang gelap dan suram. Tapi sang penjaganya malah berada diluar yang lebih nyaman dari bagian dalam kuilnya. (ya elah, dasar si Manigoldo tuh kuil yang bikin angker dia tapi dianya ga mau di dalam kuilnya sendiri) *author dilempar pake sekishiki

Dia termenung guling-gulingan di depan kuilnya. (kayak anak TK minta permen) *author dilempar kompi

Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan ketiga cosmo kuat yang semakin mendekati dirinya yang sedang guling-gulingan kayak dadar gulung. *author dilempar ke jurang tapi balik lagi* tapi sang Cancer tak bergeming dari guling-gulingannya.

"Hei Manigoldo. Kau sedang apa?" Hasgard menyapa sang Cancer yang sedang guling-gulingan, saat melihat sang Cancer menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Hei Hasgard, hei Shion, hei Defteros ada apa?" Tanya Manigoldo tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kami dipanggil Athena," jawab Shion lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga Sanctuary.

"Aku ikut!" ujar sang Cancer lalu beranjak dari guling-gulingannya dan mengejar ketiga temannya.

**Leo**

Kuil kelima dari deretan kuil bintang Sanctuary ini, juga sama sepinya. Biasanya sang penjaga sedang berlatih di dalam kuil sehingga kuil ini terdengar lebih ramai.

Tapi hari ini sang Leo tak terlihat sama sekali, hanya terkadang terdengar suara dengusan dari dalam, dan cukup kerasnya. Di bagian dalam kuil terlihat bocah berumur belasan tahun ini sedang terkapar dilantai dengan beberapa buku komikyang berserakan disisi tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan empat buah cosmo mendekat, dia tak beranjak, karena ia tahu ini adalah cosmo teman-temannya.

"Yo, Shion, Hasgard, Defteros, Manigoldo. Tumben berbarengan seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Kau sedang apa Regulus?" Tanya Shion dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau pamanmu tahu, ia akan berkata apa?" Tanya Defteros juga _sweatdrop._

Regulus membangunkan tubuhnya, "aku malas sekali, bosan. Kalian mau kemana? Ke tempat Degel yang sejuk ya?" Tanya Regulus dengan mata berbinar dan nada yang polos.

"Bukan tempat Degel, Regulus." Jawab sang Taurus, Hasgard dengan sedikit _facepalm_.

"Tapi ke tempat Athena," lanjut Manigoldo.

Regulus terdiam, ia terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu, "aku ikut!" ujarnya lalu beranjak dan menjajari langkahnya dengan keempat temannya yang lain.

**Virgo**

Seperti biasa, sang Virgo tak bergeming dari tempatnya biasa duduk bermeditasi. Rambut pirang sang penjaga kuil ini tergerai dengan indahnya kadang dikarenakan cosmonya yang kuat, rambutnya terlihat seperti tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan lima cosmo kuat mendekat mengganggu acara meditasinya.

'MAU APA KALIAN?' suaranya menggelegar diantara aliran cosmo yang mengikuti angin.

Kelima kesatria yang mendekat itu terdiam dengan _sweatdrop_ dan _facepalm_, berhenti didepan kuil keenam ini.

"Maaf Asmita, tapi kami dipanggil Athena, kami tak berniat mengganggu acara meditasimu" sang Aries berusaha tak ribut dengan sang Virgo.

Diam membisu…

"Athena?" pria bersurai pirang yang lurus nan panjang ini keluar kuilnya, matanya tertutup dikarenakan ia buta, "saya ikut" ujarnya lagi dengan polosnya.

Keenam kesatria ini berjalan menyusuri kuil Virgo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Asmita?" Tanya Regulus berusaha berbincang-bincang dengan sobatnya yang tinggal diatas kuilnya.

"Meditasi" ucap sang Virgo singkat.

Jawaban dari Asmita membuat keempat temannya yang lain cukup menatap tajam sang Leo, 'sudah tahu dia pasti meditasi. Pake nanya lagi dasar keponakan si Sisyphus ini. Kelewat polos!' ujar keempat temannya dalam batinnya.

**Libra**

Kuil ketujuh jajaran kuil bintang Sanctuary yang menuju ke tempat Athena bernaung ini, dijaga oleh kesatria yang berasal dari Cina, Rozan, dengan surai coklat pendek sebahu.

Tetapi sang kesatria tak terlihat sama sekali dikuilnya, bahkan hawa keberadaannya saja tak terasa. (paling juga nongkrong di air terjun Rozan tuh dasar kakek-kakek.)

.reader: lho Thor, bukannya disini Dohko masih muda?

.author: eh iye Ane lupa. Maklum, hehehehe *author dilempar ke air terjun Rozan.

Eh ternyata si Dohko baru keluar dari kamar mandi karena sembelit semalaman.

"Ah, lega juga," ujarnya sambil membetulkan celana panjangnya.

"Lho Dohko. Kau kenapa?" Shion menghampiri sahabatnya disusul dengan kelima temannya yang lain.

"oh, Shion, Hasgard juga, eh ada Asmita tumben. Lho Manigoldo, Regulus, Defteros juga. Ada apa nih, rame-rame?" Tanya sang Libra tersenyum.

"Kami mau ke tempat Athena. Tadi Athena manggil" jawab Hasgard.

"Kau kenapa? Susah B.A.B ya?" cengir sang Cancer licik. (dasar licik ini si Manigoldo. Dirinya sendiri juga banyak a-) *author dibekep Manigoldo

Regulus terlihat terbahak-bahak, juga Defteros, sedangkan Asmita hanya terkekeh.

Muka Dohko langsung memerah kayak tomat dikulkas sang Pope.

"Ah diam Manigoldo! Udah aku juga ikut," ujar sang Libra mendahului langkah teman-temannya yang lain.

**Scorpio**

Kuil kedelapan dari jajaran kuil bintang Sanctuary ini, dijaga oleh seorang kesatria dengan surai biru bergelombang panjang yang sedang termenung didepan kuilnya, melamun dan terdiam, menatap kosong kearah langit. Dan kemudian menatap lurus kearah ketujuh cosmo yang mendekati dirinya.

"Hei Kardia. Sedang apa?" Tanya Dohko saat melihat sang Scorpio yang melamun di depan kuilnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang memikirkan si kutu buku dingin (Degel) itu kan?" kali ini si muda Leo mencoba menjahili seniornya.

Tapi, bukannya Kardia sang Scorpio terlihat malu dan marah ia malah terkekeh, memukul kepala juniornya yang masih sangat muda ini.

"Hahahahaha… kau ini belajar sama pamanmu ya?" si Scorpio semakin terbahak, " eh, tapi ada apa nih rame-rame?" Tanya Kardia menatap Shion.

"Kami dipanggil Athena," jawab Shion lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Akh! Sakit dasar Kardia bodoh!" geram Regulus, berniat membalas sang Scorpio, namun kepalanya ditahan oleh tangan Kardia yang besar sehingga Regulus tak bisa mendekatinya.

"Kau masih harus berlatih selama sepuluh tahun baru bisa mengalahkanku," Kardia terkekeh lalu sedikit mendorong Regulus yang terjatuh duduk, "aku ikut," ujarnya.

"Sakit. Kardia bodoh!" Gerang si Leo.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini," ucap Asmita tenang lalu beranjak pergi diikuti Manigoldo, Defteros dan Dohko.

Tak lama kemudian keempat sahabatnya yang lain menjajari langkah menyusuri jalan menuju tempat junjungannya. Dengan sang Scorpio mengikuti dari belakang.

**Sagittarius**

Kuil kesembilan yang dijaga oleh kesatria gagah berani, bijaksana dan tampan ini.

.Goldies minus Sisyphus: kok si Sisyphus doing yang dibilang gagah, bijaksana dan tampan?

. author: udeh diem lu semua! Mau gue siksa di Fic gue selanjutnya? *author ngangkat kompi

Sisyphus, nama kesatria dengan surai coklat pendek sebahu dengan _headband_ melingkar di kepalanya. Ia terdiam dikuilnya, merasakan kedelapan cosmo teman-temannya mendekati tempatnya berada.

"Yo Sisyphus!" ujar Kardia saat melihat sang Sagittarius sedang termenung di depan kuilnya.

"Kardia? Ada Shion, Hasgard, Defteros, Manigoldo, Dohko, tumben Asmita juga ikut. Kalau kau pasti cuma ikut-ikutan saja kan, Regulus!" Sisyphus menatap teman-temannya yang lain, juga sang keponakannya yang tercinta.

"Paman nih! Aku ikut karena dipanggil Athena! Paman sendiri juga mungkin dipanggil," jawab Regulus memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya, kami dipanggil Athena. Sisyphus, kau juga ikut?" Tanya Shion tersenyum mengiyakan ucapan Regulus.

Sisyphus agak terdiam, "boleh. Aku ikut," ujar sang Sagittarius mengangguk pelan. Dan menjajari langkahnya, mengikutinya kedelapan kawannya menyusuri jalan menuju tempat junjungannya.

**Capricorn**

Kuil kesepuluh jajaran kuil bintang Sanctuary, yang dijaga oleh seorang kesatria dengan anugrah pedang Excalibur di tangan kanannya ini justru terdengar lebih berisik dibanding dengan kuil teman-temanny yang lainnya, sunyi sepi.

Jelas saja, El Cid sang penjaga kuil Capricorn ini sedang berkaroke ria dengan _sound system_ barunya yang diterimanya dari para Reinkarnasinya. Suara menggelegar terdengar diseluruh penjuru Sanctuary, _sound system_ yang disetel dengan volume keras hampir membuat sang Capricorn ini tidak mendengar suara kesembilan temannya yang memasuki kuilnya.

"Eh lho. Kalian ada apa kesini? Mau mendengarku konser?" Tanya El Cid cengengesan melihat kawan-kawannya menatap horror.

"Hah! Apa peduliku dengan suaramu yang tak enak didengar itu?!" ujar Kardia sedikit kesal juga dengan suara _sound system_ yang super kencang itu terdengar diseluruh penjuru Sanctuary.

Yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, sang Scorpio yang satu ini sering sekali membuat masalah dan cari gara-gara.

"Hei! Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar, kita dipanggil Athena. Tak baik membuatnya menunggu," ujar Shion.

Hampir saja terjadi pertumpahan darah di kuil kesepuluh ini, kalu saja Shion tak menengahi Kardia dan El Cid segera.

"Athena? Aku ikut!" sang Saint yang dianugerahi paling setia terhadap junjungannya ini pun mengikuti kesembilan teman-temannya, walau dengan _deathglare_ yang ia tujukan pada sang Scorpio.

**Aquarius**

Kuil kesebelas dari jajaran kuil bintang Sanctuary ini, dijaga oleh seorang kesatria es dengan surai hijau toska panjang nan lurus. Terasa sangat dingin dan sejuk di dalam kuil yang satu ini, walau begitu tak terlihat sama sekali sang penjaga kuil ini.

.author: jelas saja! Ayah kan lagi ngerem di perpustakaannya. *author di_deathglare_ oleh Degel sang ayah

.Degel: nih anak ga sopan banget sama bapaknya!

Ya, benar saja Degel sang penjaga kuil kesebelas ini sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan pribadi dikuilnya yang dingin dan sejuk.

"Degel! Hoy! Kau dimana?" seru Kardia agak berteriak-teriak memasuki kuil kesebelas yang dijaga sahabatnya.

"Diam Kardia? Ada apa kau datang?" tanyanya keluar dari perpustakaan, dengan tatapan agak tajam pada Kardia, lalu menatap seluruh teman-temannya yang datang. Sedikit terdiam, "saya mengerti, saya juga ikut," ujar Degel meletakkan buku yang tadi ia baca diatas sebuah meja terdekat.

Mereka bersebelas berjalan menuju kuil selanjutnya yang berada dibawah kuil Pope kearah kuil dimana sang junjungan bernaung.

**Pisces**

Kuil terakhir yang melindungi junjungannya dan sang Pope, kuil keduabelas jajaran kuil Sanctuary. Kuil yang dijaga oleh kesatria cantik, nan macho dengan taman mawar beracunnya yang berfungsi sebagai jebakan jika musuh nekat mendekati kuilnya.

Sang penjaga tak terlihat sedang melamun atau merenung diluar kuil. Ia berada di dalam kuilnya yang nyaman yang walaupun sedikit terusik dengan kedatangan kesebelas teman-temannya yang hendak menuju tempat junjungannya yang ia hormati.

"Hei Albafica! Kau mau ikut kami ke tempat Athena?" Tanya Shion yang melihat Albafica bersandar di dinding kuil.

Sedikit mengangguk, "ya," juga jawaban yang super singkat.

_Sweatdrop_ seluruh teman-temannya, minus Asmita dan Degel, 'ya ampun lebih irit dari Asmita dan Degel' ujar batin teman-temannya.

Albafica sang Pisces ini pun mengikuti semua teman-temannya meski dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh dikarenakan takut darah dan racun yang ada di dalam dirinya membunuh teman-temannya.

….

Keduabelas kesatria emas yang mengemban tugas sesuai rasi keduabelas rasi bintang inipun sampai di tempat sang Athena bernaung, terlihat Athena duduk manis disinggasananya dengan sang Pope berdiri di sebelahnya.

Keduabelas kesatria ini membentuk formasi dihadapan sang junjungannya. (author: kayak paskibra pake formasi segala. wkwkwk) *author di timpuk.

"Selamat datang para Saintku, kesatriaku yang sejati. Saya senang kalian baik-baik saja, karena itu. Setelah ini saya ingin kalian berlibur disebuah tempat yang tak akan kalian lupakan, apakah kalian berkenan jika aku membiarkan kalian berlibur?" suara merdu nan indah terdengar dari sang junjungan, Athena Sasha.

"Tapi Athena-sama, kami ini bertugas untuk melindungi anda. Tidak seharusnya kami berlibur," sang Aries mencoba mencerna ucapan sang Athena yang ingin berlibur.

"Shion… ini sudah waktunya kalian semua berlibur, lagipula saya kan tidak sendiri juga di Sanctuary yang megah ini," senyum manis terpancar dari Athena Sasha.

"Tapi Sasha, kalau kami semua berlibur. Kau dan Pope siapa yang menjaga?" Tanya Kardia mengiyakan ucapan Shion.

"Kardia, aku ini sudah besar, lagipula. Aku dan Pope kan tidak sendiri, kami juga dijaga oleh para Bronze Saint yang bisa menjaga kami," Athena Sasha tersenyum dengan lembutnya pada sang Scorpio.

Tanpa sedikit debat lagi, para Goldies itu menyetujui usulan sang junjungannya yang manis dan terhormat itu. Mereka akan berlibur kemanakah?

**T.B.C**

**Waaah sampai sini dulu ya.**

**Maaf nih kalau saia baru muncul lagi**

**Super sibuk di tambah kompi saia rusak T.T**

**Degel: makanya, kau itu kualat sama ayahmu sendiri**

**Kagamine sang anak Degel (Kaga): ih ayah tuh, menyebalkan, aku kan anak baik nan berbudi. *author dilempar pake sekishiki Manigoldo**

**Degel: mau kau bawa kemana ayahmu ini?**

**Kaga: mau kemana aja boleh… hehehe week ;P**

**Degel: anak kurang ajar. Kualat kau!**

**Kaga: waaaa! Jangan dong, Yah. Please**

**Degel: jangan bikin ayahmu malu ya**

**Kaga: siiip janji, ayah**


	2. Keberangkatan

**Mari kita update para Goldies berlibur**

**Apakah saia akan membawa serta sang Hades Alone ataukah sang Pegasus Tenma?**

**Ataukah saia akan mengorbankan salah satu dari ketiga Judge Underwold?**

**Judge Three: apa?!kau akan menyiksa kami lagi seperti yang kau lakukan pada si Aiacos?!**

**Kaga: diem dah! Mau gw bikin mereka tinggal di rumah Alone? Ga kan?**

**Judge Three: ya ga sih… **_**facepalm**_

**Kaga: nah diem aja**

**Degel: jangan ganggu anak gue lagi ngetik Specters!**

**Judge Three: *diem plus **_**facepalm**_*****

**Kaga: wah makasih ya ayah… ayahku tercinta memang baik…**

**Degel: asal jangan kau buat ayahmu ini sengsara aja**

**Kaga: siiip ;P**

**Mari kita simak**

"**Time"**

**Liburan?**

'_Para Goldiesku yang setia, saya memberikan kalian sebuah liburan yang tak akan terlupakan bagi kalian, kalian pasti akan bersenang-senang,'_ itulah ucapan dari sang junjungan terhormat, Athena tercinta mereka.

…

Batin para Goldies, 'liburan? Kami harus bagaimana? Meninggalkan Athena dan Pope tanpa penjagaan?' (tenang aja deh, khawatiran amat sih! Sasha bukan si Saos (Saori) Tiram kali, dia kuat! Si saos tiram kalah deh!) *author mendapat _deathglare_ dari Shion.

.Shion: ini gara-gara kamu Aiolos! *men_deathglare_ Aiolos*

.Aiolos: lho apa salah saya Pope Shion?

.Shion: kalo kamu ga ngasih titisan Athena kita pada bangsawan, dia tak akan begini ToT

Akhirnya para Goldies mengiyakan keinginan junjungannya, Sasha menyuruh para kesatria setianya untuk bersiap-siap. Menyiapkan kebutuhan yang akan mereka bawa untuk berlibur di tempat yang bahkan mereka tak ada yang tahu.

(baiklah sesi persiapan kita skip, pikirkan saja kalau mereka melakukan persiapan yang sama seperti para Asgardian) *author ditendang

Lalu dikemudian hari, di hari H para Goldies, seluruh Goldies sudah berkumpul membentuk formasi yang sama saat Sasha mengumumkan bahwa akan memberikan liburan pada para kesatrianya.

"Bagaimana kami akan berlibur? Dimana Athena-sama?" Tanya Shion memakai baju pantai ala orang Hawaii. (niat banget ya) *author dilempar pake _stardust revolution_.

"Iya Sasha. Masa kau akan melempar kami pake teleport?" ujar Kardia yang memakai kaos tanpa lengan juga celana jeans putih khas, dipadu dengan jaket jeans biru tanpa lengannya, menatap gadis manis dengan rambut lavendernya yang tergerai indah panjang nan lurus.

"Kardia! Tidak sopan memanggil Athena-sama hanya dengan namanya saja!" ujar Degel dengan celana jeans dan kaos putih juga jaket jeans warna biru kumal, agak memperingati Kardia.

"Sudah-sudah… tenanglah… Atla akan mengantarkan kalian ketempat yang akan membuat kalian menikmati liburan kalian selama 2 minggu ini," kata Sasha dengan lembut nan manis.

Seluruh Goldies menatap sang junjungan, "ATLA?!" seluruh Godies berteriak dengan terkejutnya.

"Athena-sama… ini berarti kami… ka…kami… akan melintasi waktu?!" mat Shion terbelalak lebar, inikah rencana sang junjungan? Membawa mereka melewati waktu lagi?

"Iya… karena sepertinya kalian senang mendapat barang-barang dari masa depan, maka kupikir akan membawa kalian kembali ke tempat yang penuh dengan barang-barang masa depan… lalu sekalian juga, aku ingin menitip beberapa barang ini…" Athena mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dari sang Pope yang berada di sampingnya dan memberikannya pada Sisyphus yang sudah siap dengan jas panjang khas Sisyphus.

Tanpa ragu Sisyphus membuka gulungan dan betapa kagetnya ia saat gulungan yang super panjang itu, lengkap dengan tulisan manis sang junjungan yang memenuhi gulungan. Mata Sisyphus terbelalak melihat kertas gulungan itu.

"Athena-sama… i…ini… pesanan anda semua?" Tanya Sisyphus agak negrap. *lho

"Iya…" Sasha tersenyum dengan manis sekali.

Para Goldies dan sang Pope hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat sang junjungan yang juga ternyata ingin _fashion_.

Akhirnya tanpa basa basi lagi, Atla yang muncul dengan teleportnya, dan siap dengan cosmonya untuk mengirim duabelas Goldies kita tercinta menuju tempat yang akan menjadi tempat rekreasi mereka.

Cosmo Atla yang masih muda belia ini kurang maksimal, tapi Sasha tahu cosmo Atla yang hanya sedikit lalu membantunya dengan cosmonya. Dengan begitu cosmo teleport Atla mampu menyelimuti para Goldies kita.

Cahaya yang terbentuk dari cosmo itu semakin menyilaukan, dan akhirnya cahaya itu membawa para Goldies kita tercinta menujuliburannya yang mendebarkan.

**T.B.C**

**Maaf ya, Kaga lagi agak sibuk, jadi kita selesai sampai sini dulu ya.**

**.Degel: Kaga! Mau kau bawa kemana ayahmu ini?**

**.Kaga: kemana ya Ayah, tapi ayah tau kok tempatnya. Kaga janji…**

**.Degel: bener ya!**

**.Kaga: iya bener ayah…**

**.Tenma: yaaah apapun itu, saia tunggu reviewnya ya**

**.Kaga: lho kok malah kamu Tenma!**

**.Alone: iya, saya juga menunggu reviewnya ya**

**.Kaga: lha! Alone juga sama!**

**Ah sudahlah, see you minna-sama ^^**


	3. Zaman

**Nah mari kita lanjut.**

**Kemanakah para Goldies kita tercinta akan berlibur?**

**Saia akan mengorbankan salah satu antara, Specters, Marina, ataukah Asgardian? Xixixi**

**Mari kita simak**

"**Time"**

**Tempat Apa Ini?**

Dengan menggunakan cosmo teleport Atla, 12 Goldies kita terlempar ke masa depan dimana mereka bertemu dengan para kesatria lainnya yang bersenjatakan pedang, juga jubah-jubah yang bagi para Goldies tercinta kita ini tak mampu melindungi tubuh mungil mereka.

Jelas saja mereka semua terlempar ke zaman Shinsengumi sedang berkuasa, sekitar tahun 1854, dan sialnya mereka malah muncul dihadapan sekumpulan pria yang memakai _haori_ berwarna biru langit membawa papan bendera Shinsengumi.

"Siapa kalian?" ujar seseorang dengan rambut biru gelap panjang diikat dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya, sambil menghunuskan senjatanya yang tajam kepada para Goldies yang tak bersalah.

"Ara? Hajime-kun… siapa? Apakah mereka rasetsu?" seseorang dengan senyum menyakitkan mata, juga rambutnya yang coklat panjang dengan poni berbelah pinggir diikat dengan gaya keatas ala samurai datang menghampiri pria berambut biru gelap itu.

"Souji… aku pikir begitu… lihat saja bagaimana penampilan mereka semua, aneh sekali…" lelaki berambut biru gelap itu mengiyakan pernyataan temannya yang berambut coklat, dengan pedang tetap terhunus pada para Goldies yang tidak tahu menahu dan mulai pucat.

"Hmmm…" pria dengan surai coklat itu menatap 12 Goldies yang sudah gemetar tak karuan, lalu tersenyum sumringah, "kita bawa saja mereka ke Kondou-san… ini pasti akan menarik," senyum lelaki yang dipanggil Souji ini semakin menakutkan.

.Degel: KAGA! KAU BAWA KEMANA AYAHMU INI?

.Kaga: ah, eh… etto… ah sedikit refreshing ayah, ya? *_puppy eyes_*

.Degel: kembalikan aku ke zamanku!

.Kaga: sebentar lagi ya…

Dengan pasukan kedua pria dengan jubah biru terang ini, 12 Goldies kita terlihat seperti tahanan perang. (kasihan ayah jadi tahanan) *author di_deathglare_ sang ayah* pasukan kedua pria itu membawa mereka ke markas mereka, markas Shinsengumi.

…

Keduabelas Gold Saint dikurung disebuah ruangan dengan 2 orang berjaga, eh tunggu tidak ada 12, tapi cuma 10? Lho kemana Shion dan Defteros? Benar juga kedua Saint ini berpindah tempat _alias_ berteleport sebelum mereka semua ditangkap oleh pasukan dengan bendera Shinsengumi itu.

Defteros terlihat menyelinap di lorong markas Shinsengumi, mencari tahu orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat itu. Juga mengapa mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka (para Goldies) sebagai _rasetsu_, apa itu Rasetsu?

Sedangkan Shion, seorang diri berusaha menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang lainnya, yang terkurung di ruangan yang entah dimana itu Shion tak tahu, tapi ia bis merasakan cosmo teman-temannya yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

'Oi El Cid, potong tali ini pake _Excalibur_mu dong! Biar kita semua bebas!' Manigoldo berbisik.

'Ini si Shion sama Defteros seenaknya aja kabur mereka!' keluh Dohko.

'Sudah diam semua! Cepat dong potong talinya El Cid!' Kardia mulai berontak.

'Kardia! Diam! Jangan banyak gerak bodoh!' Degel memperingati Kardia yang mulai tak bisa diam.

'Sabar dong Kardia' ujar El Cid.

'Cepat!' Sisyphus juga mulai tak sabar.

"…." Asmita dan Albafica masih tenang.

'Cepat! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi…' Hasgard sedikit bergoyang dan… tak lama tercium aroma yang menusuk hidung.

'Astaga! Kau buang angin Hasgard?!' Regulus agak sedikit terbatuk.

'BAU!' sedikit keras Manigoldo juga terbatuk.

Yang lainnya pun sama, 'kau makan apa, banteng besar?! Kesal Kardia agak menyenggol Hasgard namun Degel lagi yang kena imbas. (kasihan ayah) *author dilempar pake diamond dust*

'Kardia! Diamlah!' Degel semakin kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu geser ruang dimana para Goldies ditahan perlahan bergerak dan terbuka. Keringat dingin keluar dari kulit seluruh Goldies yang tertangkap, terlihat bayangan seseorang dari balik pintu geser itu. Dan para Goldies kita sudah pucat pasih, semakin terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" Shion muncul dari balik pintu dengan mengendap-endap dan suara yang minimum.

_Sweatdrop_ seluruh Goldies kita,"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih Domba?!" ujar Kardia dengan kesal, tapi sang tali sudah terbelah dua dengan _Excalibur_ milik El Cid.

"Sssttt… jangan berisik, aku susah payah membuat mereka tertidur karena jika yang lain tahu aku akan susah ke sini. Kau malah berteriak begitu Kardia…" dengan suara yang diminimumkan, Shion memperingati Kardia.

"Eh, maaf… hehe…" Kardia nyengir.

Perlahan tapi pasti, para Goldies kita berusaha melarikan diri dari ruangan itu. Tapi…

"Mau kemana kalian?!" seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat, menggunakan kimono hijau menatap para Goldies, dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Disebelah lelaki itu, 2 orang memegangi Defteros yang pingsan tergeletak, yaah walaupun kondisi Defteros sudah pingsan. Tapi mereka tetap mengikat dan menjaganya.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa kabur, hei manusia aneh," seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah panjang diikat dibelakang, memegangi tongkat yang terhunus pada para Goldies kita.

"Benar," juga dengan seorang pemuda yang berbadan lebih kecil dari pemuda lainnya, dengan rambut coklat yang diikat _ponytail_. Menggenggam pedang yang sama-sama terhunus pada kedua belas Goldies.

"Ah… sudah-sudah… Toshi, Harada-kun, Toudou-kun… tak baik mencurigai mereka yang kelihatan tak bersalah ini," seseorang dengan kimono kuning pucat dan _haori_ hitam yang menutupi kimononya, berusaha menenangkan yang lain.

Sedangkan para Goldies hanya menggangguk mendengar apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

"Tapi Kondou-san…" ujar lelaki dengan rambut coklat yang dipanggil Souji diawal ini yang cukup membuat para Goldies kehilangan kepercayaan diri hanya dengan satu kata, "orang-orang ini berpakaian aneh, juga mempunyai kekuatan yang kita tak tahu apa itu, dan lagi apa-apaan dandanan mereka?" lelaki bernama Souji ini membuat para Goldies _jawsdrop._

"T,tunggu… kau tidak tahu kami?" Tanya Kardia agak tak sabar, "kami ini Saint dan kekuatan kami ini namanya cosmo! Masa kalian tidak tahu?!" Kardia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa dengan orang-orang yang baru saja mereka temui.

"Iya benar. Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kardia! Kami bukanlah orang jahat! Walaupun mata Kardia jahat, tapi kami orang baik-baik!" Regulus berusaha membela diri.

"Saint? Apa itu? Kami tidak tahu. Dan kenapa kalian memakai pakaian aneh ini?" Tanya pria dengan rambut biru gelap yang dipanggil Hajime diawal.

"Begini orang asing… ah nama saya Kondou Isami, komandan Shinsengumi… dan siapa kalian? Apa itu Saint?" Tanya Kondou seraya memperkenalkan dirinya pada para Goldies.

"Shinsengumi?" ujar Degel lalu agak maju, "nama saya Degel… Aquarius Degel, Saint Aquarius dari Bluegard," Degel pun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kondou.

"Aquarius? Namamu aneh, namaku Toshizo Hijikata. Wakil komandan Shinsengumi," seorang dengan surai hitam panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ pun memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit keraguan masih trpancar dimatanya, ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hijikata

"Ya, Aquarius… dan lelaki yang pingsan itu namanya Gemini Defteros," Degel pun menunjuk pada Defteros yang masih pingsan.

"Gemini? Nama kalian berdasarkan rasi bintang ya?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan kimono pink dan rambut coklat yang diikat _ponytail_, "namaku Chizuru Yukimura, salam kenal," ia tersenyum.

Melihat gadis bernama Chizuru itu tersenyum, Regulus sedikit memerah, "na…namaku Regulus, Leo Regulus… sa, salam kenal Chizuru-sama…" dengan gugup dan sedikit ngerap *lho* Regulus memperkenalkan diri.

Sisyphus agak bergeleng melihat sikap sang keponakannya yang mudah ditebak itu, "nama saya Sagittarius Sisyphus, maaf sudah mengganggu," Sisyphus memperkankan dirinya dengan sopan dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah… tidak tidak… mari berbicara diruang lain. Supaya lebih nyaman," Kondoumengajak para Goldies mengikutinya keruang pribadi, dengan anggota lain dari Shinsengumi terus mengawasi para Goldies yang masih dipikir sangat asing dan aneh dipikiran mereka.

…

"Kami tidak tahu, kenapa kalian mempunyai kekuatan dan juga berpenampilan aneh, ditambah aku belum pernah mendengar nama kalian, Shion, Hasgard, Mani Goldo-" perkataan Kondou terpotong.

"Manigoldo, bukan Mani dan Goldo, tapi Manigoldo" Manigoldo agak sedikit protes namanya diubah sembarangan.

"Sama saja kan?" pemuda dengan surai coklat panjang dengan gaya _ponytail_ itu pun menyela.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Manigoldo mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Tapi…

Sebuah pedang terhunus dekat leher Manigoldo, lelaki yang dipanggil Hajime itu sudah siap menebas leher Manigoldo jika ia bergerak sedikit saja.

Jelas saja Saint Cancer yang satu ini langsung berkeringat, mengucur dengan derasnya.

"Ah… sudah sudah, Hajime-kun… jangan seperti itu. Ini juga karena aku yang salah sebut, Nanigoldo kan?" Kondou tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Manigoldo yang ia sebut sebagai Nanigoldo.

Frustasi Manigoldo mendengar namanya salah sebut, ia langsung pundung.

Sedangkan Kondou hanya _sweatdrop_ tapi masih nyengir-nyengir, "jadi, Sisyphus… benar?" Tanya Kondou menatap Sisyphus dan tersenyum saat melihat pria dengan headband itu mengangguk, "kami kurang paham dengan apa yang kalian sebutkan tadi, cosmo? Athena yang mengirim kalian? Saint? Lalu nama-nama yang tidak pernah aku dengar sebelumya."

Sisyphus sedikit mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "kami dari Yunani perdalaman. Kami mengabdi pada seorang Dewi yang disebut sebagai Athena sang Dewi perang dan keadilan. Kami adalah kesatria tertinggi yang menjaga beliau, gelar kami adalah Gold Saint," Sisyphus berusaha menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami.

Lalu, "dan Gold Saint ada 12 orang yang mewakili rasi bintang masing-masing, Shion dengan Gold Cloth Aries, Hasgard dengan Gold Cloth Taurus, Defteros dengan Gold Cloth Gemini, Manigoldo dengan Gold Cloth Cancer, Regulus dengan Gold Cloth Leo, Asmita dengan Gold Cloth Virgo, Dohko dengan Gold Cloth Libra, Kardia dengan Gold Cloth Scorpio, Sisyphus dengan Gold Cloth Sagittarius, El Cid dengan Gold Cloth Capricorn, saya Degel dengan Gold Cloth Aquarius dan yang terakhir, Albafica dengan Gold Cloth Pisces. Kami memegang peran masing-masing dalam perang suci," Degel membantu Sisyphus menjelaskan dengan panjang kali lebar sama dengan Luaassss. *lho

Kondou mengangguk seakan ia mengerti, "12 Gold Saint… jadi kalian adalah kesatria Athena?" Tanya Kondou dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari para Goldies, "apa itu Athena?" pertanyaan super polos dan singkat dari Kondou, namun membuat hampir seluruh Goldies jatuh ala komik gag.

"Athena adalah Dewi perang dan keadilan, Kondou-sama. Kami melindungi Dewi perang dan keadilan, juga bertarung dengan Hades," Sisyphus agak _facepalm_.

"Oh benar… jadi kalian tersesat disini?" Tanya Kondou lagi.

"Iya, kami dikirim dengan teleport waktu milik Atla. Karena Athena menginginkan kami berlibur, kami kira Atla salah mengirim kami," kali ini Shion berusaha membantu menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah disini untuk sementara waktu," kata Kondou dengan senyum, "setidaknya kalian bisa berlindung dari cuaca, hujan dan panas."

Perkataan Kondou sedikit melegakan para Goldies.

"Tapi Kondou-san. Kita masih tidak tahu apakah cerita mereka itu semua benar atau hanya karangan," tatapan tajam dari Hijikata juga kalimat yang tajam cukup membuat para Goldies kelihangan kesabaran

"Ah, Toshi… kita harus berbuat sedikit kebaikan pada orang lain. Mereka tidak akan berbuat yang merugikan kita," Kondou masih tersenyum seperti biasa.

Hijikata terdiam, tak ada yang mampu melawan kekuatan kapten Kondou yang khas dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa.

…

Kini para Goldies tinggal di markas Shinsengumi, juga memakai pakaian khas mereka, kimono dan hakama.

**T.B.C**

**Sampai sini dulu ya.**

**Otak saia masih bebel.**

**.Degel: Kaga! Shinsengumi? Kau membawa ayahmu ini ke zaman Shinsengumi? *men**_**deathglare**_** author sang anak.**

**.Kaga: eh… etto ayah. Kan sekalian belajar sejarah, ya.**

**.Degel: *cover badai salju dibelakang Degel***

**.Alone: aia tak peduli. Tapi yang saia pedulikan adalah reviewnya ya, jgn lupa ^^**

**.Kaga: Hiyaaaa! Alone lagi!**

**.Aiacos: ya benar. Beruntung saia tidak jadi korban lagi, review ditunggu lho.**

**.Kaga: hoy! Fic gue! Duuuhhh, ya sudahlah, review ya jgn lupa ^^ Kaga menunggu lho**


	4. Semangat

**Yaaah mari kita lanjut ke season selanjutnya *lho**

**Saia melibatkan para Shinsengumi yang tampan karena saia pikir ini akan jadi menarik.**

**.Degel: menarik apanya? Kaga…!**

**.Kaga: ah… etto ayah inikan demi melestarikan sejarah, ya ayah… *puppy big eyes***

**.Degel: sejarah, ayahmu ini menderita kau bilang sejarah?**

**.Kaga: dikit kan, yah**

**.Degel: pokoknya aku tak mau tahu! Kembalikan aku ke Yunani!**

**.Kaga: dikit lagi ;P**

**Nah mari kita simak kisah selanjutnya.**

"**Time"**

**Tinggal Dengan Samurai?**

Tinggal di tempat para samurai membuat para Goldies kita ini agak bingung bagaimana mereka bergerak leluasa. Ditambah para samurai yang menyebut diri mereka adalah Shinsengumi ini masih mencurigai para Goldies yang setidaknya bertingkah aneh dimata mereka.

Seluruh Goldies dibiarkan menginap disebuah kamar yang lumayan besar ubtuk menampung 12 orang sekaligus.

"Sampai kapan kita Disini? Shion gunakan Teleportmu dan kirim kita semua kembali?!" Kardia agak menggertak.

Tapi Shion menghela napas, "tidak bisa. Kekuatan Athena juga ikut serta saat mengirim kita semua dan bisa dipastikan, kita tak akan mampu kembali sebelum liburan yang dijanjikan Athena pada kita selesai," jawab Shion menggelengkan kepala sedikit.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan disini! Kita pulang!" ujar Manigoldo dengan berteriak.

"Berisik Manigoldo! Kenapa sih kau ogah banget begini? Biasanya kau yang paling berisik jika sudah menyangkut liburan!" El Cid agak menghardik Manigoldo yang teriak-teriak.

"Karena…" belum Manigoldo meneruskan ia langsung pundung dipojokan kamar.

"Karena hanya namamu saja yang selalu salah sebut, menjadi Mani Goldo, Nanigoldo dan sekarang Mamigoldo," Regulus terkekeh sedikit mengejek seniornya ini.

"Aku bukan maminya si Goldo! Kenapa jadi Mamigoldo sih?!" agak keras suara Manigoldo tapi tak lama ia langsung pundung lagi, "kenapa hanya aku saja namanya yang selalu salah mereka sebut?" gumamnya sedih.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Manigoldo. Mereka kan bukan warga Yunani, jelas saja mereka tidak tahu soal kita, nama kita bahkan tidak tahu soal Athena," Degel berusaha menenangkan Manigoldo.

"Aku sih terima dengan alas an itu. Tapi kenapa nama Sisyphus yang setidaknya susah diucapkan mereka bisa? Dan Defteros?" Tanya Manigoldo dengan sedikit protes, karena memang hanya namanya seoranglah yang sering salah sebut, apalagi jika Kondou yang memanggil.

Yang lainnya terkekeh mengingat betapa lucunya para samurai Shinsengumi ini memanggil nama Manigoldo dan memperdebatkannya.

_**Flash back**_

_Makan malam pertama para Goldies di markas Shinsengumi, mereka duduk mensejajarkan dengan para samurai zaman bakumatsu ini._

"_Nah para Saint inilah makan malam sedehana kami, maaf ya, sederhana sekali makanan kami," Kondou mempersilahkan para Goldies yang sudah berganti pakaian memakai kimono dan hakama._

"_Terima kasih sekali anda semua mau menampung kami disini dan juga mau memberi kami makan. Kami sudah sangat berterima kasih," Sisyphus membungkuk._

"_Duduk dan makanlah!" ujar Hijikata saat masih melihat 2 Saint kita Manigoldo dan Albafica masih berdiri di ambang pintu._

_Alasan Albafica sangatlah kuat, karena pasukan Shinsengumi ini bukanlah Saint yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti para Gold Saint dan Saint lainnya, mereka tak akan mampu bertahan dari racun mawar yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Maka ia memutuskan duduk dengan agak menjauhi para samurai bakumatsu ini._

_Sedangkan Manigoldo masih terdiam diambang pintu sedikit membenarkan kimono yang ia kenakan sekarang._

"_Nanigoldo, ada apa?" lagi-lagi Kondou salah sebut nama._

"_Kondou-san bukan Nanigoldo, tapi Mamigoldo," ujar Souji sambil melahap makan malamnya._

"_Bukan. Aku rasa RaniGoldo," Heisuke ikut-ikutan membetulkan, tapi justru semakin jauh._

"_Heisuke… jangan sok tahu. Namanya itu MochiGoldo kan?" Sano pun ikut-ikutan. Tapi justru semakin dan semakin salah. (buakakakaka. Mochi rasa Manigoldo maksudnya?) *author dideathglare Manigoldo_

_Para Goldies terkekeh mendengar para samurai bakumatsu mempermasalahkan nama Manigoldo yang semakin salah mereka sebutkan. Sedangkan Manigoldo sendiri semakin pundung mendengar mereka selalu salah menyebut namanya._

_**Flash Back End**_

Para Goldies kita tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat betapa lucunya para Saint menyebut beberapa nama yang salah untuk Manigoldo.

Sedangkan wajah Manigoldo semakin merah seperti tomat, ia semakin malu, "AKH! Sudah hentikan! Namaku Manigoldo! Jangan salah sebut dong!" Manigoldo semakin kesal.

Tiba-tiba, pintu geser ruangan para Goldies kita terbuka, terlihat Chizuru memasuki ruangan, "maaf mengganggu. Suara kalian terdengar sampai kamar Hijikata-san, dia menyuruhku melihat keadaan kalian. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chizuru dengan lembut.

"Ah, Chizuru-sama. Iya tidak apa-apa, kami hanya sedang berdiskusi. Bagaimana kalau kami membantu kalian, kami bisa bekerja apapun. Selama disini izinkan kami membantu," Sisyphus mencoba mngalihkan apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi dari Chizuru.

Chizuru memandangi para Goldies dan tersenyum, "tentu saja kalian boleh membantu. Kami akan sangat senang," Chizuru tersenyum sangat manis dan sekali lagi wajah Regulus terlihat bersemu merah.

Tiba-tiba, "Chizuru-chan! Kau akan kutinggal patroli lho kalau terlalu lama," terdengar suara Souji dari luar memanggil Chizuru yang akan ikut patroli hari ini.

"Ah, Okita-san… tunggu sebentar!" Chizuru pun bergegas bangkit, "aku pergi dulu ya, pekerjaan Shinsengumi. Patroli keliling," Chizuru pun bergegas menuju dimana Souji berada dan pergi bersama Souji untuk patroi keliling.

…

Setelah ditinggal Chizuru, para Goldies terdiam. Berpikir, apakah mereka bisa membantu pekerjaan Shinsengumi?

"Patroli harian keliling desa?" Tanya Kardia menatap Degel.

"Iya. Itu pekerjaan Shinsengumi, seperti polisi," jawab Degel.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus apa? Membantu bagaimana?" Tanya El Cid bingung.

"Ini semua gara-gara paman bilang kami ingin membantu pekerjaan para Shinsengumi tanpa tahu apapun," ujar Regulus agak kesal melirik sang paman.

Sisyphus agak _facepalm_, "maaf. Habis, masa aku harus bilang ini gara-gara Manigoldo ngambek karena namanya salah sebut. Malu-maluin saja," ujar Sisyphus enteng dan membuat Manigoldo semakin pundung dipojokan.

"Sudah sudah. Jadi sekarang mau bagaimana? Shion menurutmu?" Tanya Dohko memandangi _soulmate_nya.

"ummm. Kita bantu mereka dengan cara bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak," usul Shion.

"Wah jangan! Kalian tidak tahu ya?" tanyaKardia agak protes, "aku paling tidak mau bersih-bersih!" ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa ber_facepalm_ ria, 'ya jelas. Kuilmu saja jarang kau bersihkan, dan bisa berbahaya kalau kau memasak,' batin para Goldies lainnya bergumam. (sama kayak Kaga. wkwkwkwk) *author dilempar pake aurora thunder attack

Asmita yang daritadi terdiam mendehem agar perhatian mereka teralih padanya, "bagaimana kalau bagi tugas?" usul singkat dari Asmita.

"Usulmu benar juga!" seru Dohko tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bagian memasak, biar aku, El Cid, Asmita dan Shion saja," Hasgard mengajukan diri dan ketiga teman yang baru saja ia sebut namanya setuju dengan usulannya.

Kardia terdiam, lalu, "aku, Manigoldo, Albafica dan Degel akan ikut patroli dan sebagainya. Bagaimana?" Tanya sang Scorpio pada ketiga temannya yang baru saja ia sebut namanya.

Jelas saja mereka mengangguk, mungkin yang paling mudah hanya berpatroli dan sebagainya menjaga desa.

"Berarti sisa yang harus melakukan bersih-bersih adalah. Aku, Regulus, Sisyphus dan Defteros ya. Bagaimana?" ia pun bertanya pada sisanya.

"Setuju!" ujar ketiganya serempak.

Semangat para Goldies kita ini memang patut diacungi jempol kaki. *lho* bukan maksud saia jempol tangan. *author ditimpuk pake hak tinggi FG para Goldies*

Keesokan paginya, Regulus mengenakan celemek dan menggenggam sapu, besiap melakukan bersih-bersih disekitar lorong belakang markas Shinsengumi. Sisyphus pun sama dan ia berada disisi dalam markas yang biasa dipakai sebagai ruang berkumpul. Sedangkan Dohko sedang mencuci pakaian kotor para samurai bakumatsu ini, dan Defteros mulai mengepel lantai yang sudah disapu oleh Regulus dan Sisyphus.

Didapur, Hasgard yang sibuk dengan sop daging sapinya, mulai berdendang sambil mengaduk sop yang panas diatas tungku yang menyala, lagu dangdut terbaru Ayu Ting Ting. (dia malah dangdutan =.= ok back to the story) El Cid sibuk memotong-motong ikan segar yang baru dipancingnya tadi pagi. Shion sedang sibuk mencuci beras yang akan ia masak. Asmita sedang membuat bumbu kare istimewanya.

Sedangkan sisanya, Manigoldo masih pundung, Albafica sedang berendam disungai terdekat? (bisa aja nemu sungai dia) *dilempar mawar* Degel sudah duduk-duduk pelataran dengan buku ditangannya. Dan sang Scorpio masih terkapar dengan dengkurannya yang cukup keras.

Tentu sikap para Gold Saint inimendapat berbagai respon, ada yang senang karena mereka terbantu dengan baju kotor dan kadang makanan yang tak enak, ada yang makin curiga dengan sikap para Goldies dan ada juga yang heran.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka tinggal di markas para samurai bakumatsu ini. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan kembali.

"Hasgard-san… kau benar-benar pandai memasak. Masakanmu enak sekali, sungguh," puji Chizuru sambil membantu Hasgard memasak.

"Ini biasa Chizuru-sama. Saya sering memasak untuk yang lainnya," jawab Hasgard agak memalu.

Chizuru pun terlihat semakin akrab dengan para Goldies. Tak hanya Chizuru tapi para samurai lainnya juga semakin akrab dan menerima para Goldies sebagai bagian dari Shinsengumi juga.

Kardia yang malah jadi akrab sama Sano karena, Kardia sedikit mengagumi Sano yang mirip kalajengking. (hoy! Apanya yang mirip?) *author di_deathglare_ keduanya.

Albafica yang tahu soal penyakitnya Souji? (eh? Gantiin posisi Chizuru ya? wkwkwk) *author dilempar ke jurang* dia jadi akrab sama Souji yang juga tahu alasan Albafica menjauh karena racun didalam tubuhnya.

Kadang Degel yang sering bertukar pikiran dengan Sannan-san, tentang obat-obatan dan lainnya, Asmita yang lebih sering bersama Hijikata, karena Hijikata senang Asmita yang tak banyak bicara dan Asmita pun senang karena kadang Hijikata membacakan puisinya yang sudah selesai pada Asmita.

**T.B.C**

**Selesai sampai sini dulu ya, sepertinya saia tidak bisa menahan kantuk.**

**.Degel: sana tidur Kaga! Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam!**

**.Kaga: iya sebentar ayah, dikit lagi…**

**.Degel: Kaga! Tidur! *deathglare**

**.Kaga: eh iya ._.**

**Oke see you review ya jangan lupa ^^**


	5. Seperti Di Rumah

**Oke waktunya update.**

**Mumpung kompi lagi ga ngambek nih.**

**Wkwkwkwkwk**

**.Degel: Kaga! Jangan buat ayahmu ini sengsara lagi kau dengar itu!**

**.Kaga: eh… ehehehehehe tenang saja ayah, buat ayah kan selalu yang terbaik ;P**

**.Degel: kau janji pada ayah.**

**.Kaga: janjiku janji pelaut. (ala tuan krab) *author ditimpuk sepatu boots**

**Here we go**

"**Time"**

**Seperti Di Rumah?**

Para Goldies mulai terbiasa dan semakin merasa berada dirumah sendiri, terutama Hasgard yang bisa bereksperimen dalam membuat masakan khas Jepang zaman bakumatsu.

"Hasgard-san… ini bahan apa?" Chizuru menunjukan seikat dedaunan yang belum pernah ia lihat, saat sedang membantu Hasgard memasak untuk sarapan yang lain.

"Ini daun _oregano_ Yunani tempat kelahiran kami, saya membawa ini sedikit dari Yunani sebelum berangkat liburan. Ini daun mint herbal" Hasgard menjelaskan dengan senyum merona diwajahnya.

"ore kalkun? Untuk memasak kalkun?" Chizuru sama sekali ga nyambung dengan kata-kata Hasgard.

Hasgard _facepalm_ mendengar Chizuru malah ngomongin kalkun, "bukan Chizuru-sama. Ini _oregano_, daun herbal. Biasanya digunakan untuk membuat pizza atau spaghetti, saya ingin memperkenalkan kalian semua tentang makanan kami," sekali lagi Hasgard menjelaskan dan Chizuru hanya mengangguk pelan. Berharap gadis berkimono merah muda ini mengerti apa yang ia katakan padanya.

Shion yang ikut membantu hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan Chizuru dan Hasgard.

Dan mereka pun mulai memasak dengan Hasgard sebagai sang koki. (jadi ngiler nih Hasgard.)

…

"Hijikata-sama… puisi anda indah sekali," puji Asmita dengan senyum diwajahnya, walau matanya masih tertutup sempurna.

"Ahahaha… kau bisa saja Asmita-san, justru aku kagum dengan ketenanganmu saat bermeditasi, tak terusik sama sekali. Sehingga aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang kuat dari dirimu dan aku bisa konsentrasi membuat puisi-puisi indah ini," Hijikjata tersenyum, walau tak terlihat oleh Asmita yang buta, tapi ia tahu Hijikata tersenyum dengan lembutnya.

Asmita pun ikut tersenyum, "saya benar-benar sangat senang, bisa berguna untuk anda," sang manusia setengah dewa ini sangat mengagumi Hijikata yang hebat dan tenang, setenang air ini.

…

"Sano-san! Minta sake lagi!" Heisuke sudah mabuk dengan sake dua botol yang ia minum.

"Heisuke! Kau masih kecil, sudah minum sake ini ya," Sano pun mabuk dan mengejek Heisuke yang memang paling kecil diantara para samurai bakumatsu ini.

"Ah! Berikan aku sake itu!" Heisuke berusaha merebut botol sake dari tangan Sano.

"Ah! Sudahlah, hebat juga ya anak kecil disini bisa minum sake!" Kardia sang Scorpio juga ikut mabuk.

"Kau juga hebat, Kardia," Shinpachi menepuk-nepuk bahu Kardia sambil meminum sake dari sebuah botol.

Keempat orang ini mabuk dengan sake, mereka berempat pesta sake.

…

"Gunakan pergelangan tangan untuk mengayunkan _shinai _itu. Dan ayunkan dengan kuat" Hajime mengajarkan cara menggunakan pedang pada El Cid, Regulus dan Defteros.

El Cid terlihat serius mempelajari seni berpedang para samurai bakumatsu ini, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menebas angin dengan _shinai_ yang dipinjamkan oleh Hajime saat mereka bilang ingin belajar berpedang.

Sedangkan Defteros dan Regulus terlihat ogah-ogahan. Apalagi Regulus yang terlihat makin ogah-ogahan.

"Ah… aku capek sekali, Saitou-sama… istirahat sebentar ya," Regulus terjatuh duduk, masih dengan _shinai_ tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Hajime hanya diam menatap sang Leo yang terengah-engah, lalu menatap dua Saint yang lainnya yang mulai terengah-engah juga.

"Baiklah kita istirahat sebentar," Hajime berbalik arah menuju tangga dan mengambil katananya yang ia geletakkan ditangga. Ia mulai berlatih dengan pedang yang selama ini berada disampingnya berjuang bersamanya.

Defteros dan Regulus duduk dengan nyaman meneguk segelas teh yang disediakan Chizuru sebelumnya. Tapi tidak dengan El Cid, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama cara Hajime berpedang dan mempraktekannya sendiri, Hajime menggunakan tangan kiri dan El Cid lebih memilih menggunakan tangan kanannya yang biasa ia gunakan supaya lebih nyaman.

.Kaga: (ikut nonton Hajime berlatih pedang) *ditinju Hijikata

.Degel: nulis lagi Kaga!

Regulus menonton dengan antusias betapa kerennya Hajime saat menggunakan pedang.

Sedangkan Defteros justru terlihat bosan. (apa sih Def _Defteros_ nih. Seni berpedang itu keren tau!) *author dilempar dibuang ke laut.

…

Kondou mengajak Degel dan Sisyphus untuk minum teh sambil mencicipi _dango_ yang dibeli oleh Kondou.

"Waaah Kondou-sama, anda repot sekali. Kami jadi merepotkan anda," Sisyphus tersenyum sedikit menghirup aroma nikmat teh yang dihidangkan.

Degel ikut tersenyum, ia masih membaca buku yang ia pegang daritadi juga kacamata yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Silahkan, tak perlu sungkan. Lagipula kalian juga keluarga disini," Kondou tersenyum mengambil _dango_ dan melahapnya.

"Ahaha terima kasih banyak, Kondou-sama," Sisyphus juga mnegambil sebuah _dango_ dan melahapnya.

Sedangkan Degel masih asik dengan bukunya, sesekali menghirup teh yang dihidangkan.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuha cosmo yang masih pundung mendekat. Cosmo itu milik salah satu dari para Goldies, ya siapa lagi yang sedang pundung selain sang Cancer, Manigoldo. Gara-gara namanya selalu salah sebut.

"Ah rupanya kau Manigoldo," Sisyphus memanggil Manigoldo dan mengajaknya mencicipi _dango_ juga.

Manigoldo tersenyum dan masuk ikut bergabung dengan Kondou dan kedua temannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nanigoldo?" Tanya Kondou dengan senyum tanpa dosa, padahal ia salah panggil nama Manigoldo.

Manigoldo hanya menghela napas, namanya salah panggil lagi. Semakin dan semakin pundung jadinya sang Cancer ini, "aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan singkat, lalu merebut teh Degel dan meinumnya.

Degel men_deathglare_, sang Cancer yang satu ini, "Hei! MochiGoldo! Itu milikku bodoh!" ujarnya dengan geram sangking kesalnya ia sengaja salah menyebut nama sang Cancer.

Didahi Manigoldo terbentuk siku-siku tanda ia marah, "apa kau bilang?! Namaku Manigoldo jangan diubah, dasar es batu bodoh!" Manigoldo menatap tajam sang Saint es ini. (duuuh ayah cari masalah aja nih sama Manigoldo…) *author ikut di_deathglare_

Sisyphus yang terbiasa dengan suasana ini, masih terdiam tenang. Ia malah menghirup cangkir tehnya dengan sangat tenang. Sedangkan Kondou berusaha menenangkan kedua Saint yang saling bersitegang ini.

"Kondou-sama… biarkan saja mereka, ujung-ujungnya juga cuma adu suit aja," kata Sisyphus santai.

Dan benar apa kata Sisyphus, mereka malah adu suit ala Jepang, gunting batu dan kertas.

.Kaga: malu-maluin aja nih ayah. Masa Saint berantem adu suit aja… *geleng-geleng kepala

.Degel: ini juga karena kau yang nulis, Kaga! *siap melakukan jurus _Diamond Dust_

.Kaga: aha, balik ke cerita lagi *kabur bawa laptop

.Degel: Kaga! Jangan kabur loe! Anak durhaka!

(back to the story)

Kondou yang melihat kedua Saint ini malah berantem adu suit menjadi _sewatdrop_, tapi ia malah tertawa garing. 'aneh benar orang-orang ini' pikir Kondou sambil tersenyum, geli juga kalau dilihat.

…

Souji yang sedang berlatih di sebuah taman yang entah dimana itu, Kaga ga tau *author dilempar ke jurang* disebelah Souji berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut biru terang panjang nan lurus, ia sangatlah cantik, eh bukan wanita tapi ben- *author dilemparin mawar Aphro* tapi seorang pria maksud saia.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku berada didekatmu seperti ini? Racunku bisa membunuhmu," ujar sang Pisces, walau posisi mereka sedikit jauh, tapi sang Pisces ini masih khawatir dengan racun di dalam tubuh dan darahnya.

Terdengar Souji malah tertawa, "kau ini menjauh karena masalah itu? Apakah kau tidak bangga mempunyai tubuh sempurna dan sehat seperti itu?" Tanya Souji dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih.

Albafica terdiam, lalu menunduk memperhatikan kimono berwana merah mawar yang ia kenakan. (O.M.G cantik sekali Alba!) *author dibuang ke laut* ia lalu menatap Souji dengan agak ragu sedangkan pria yang ditatapnya tersenyum sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak bangga, hanya saja. Karena racun ini aku bisa membunuh orang yang berada didekatku," ujar Albafica, ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

Souji menghentikan latihannya, "kau percaya racun mawardi dalammu itu benar-benar bisa membunuh?" Tanya Souji, mata hijaunya menatap lurus sang Pisces.

"Aku ini Saint Pisces dengang mawar beracun yang selalu menjadi senjataku, jika aku mampu bertahan diantara mawar-mawar beracun itu berarti aku pun beracun! Darah ini sudah pasti dihuni oleh racun-racun dari mawar-mawarku," Albafica menatap Souji.

"Bukankah itu membahagiakan? Kau punya tubuh kuat dan sehat, bahkan kemampuanmu itu bisa melindungi orang yang ingin kau lindungi. Racun itu bukankah akan berguna saat ingin melindungi seseorang dari sesuatu?" Souji menatap lurus langit pagi hari, matanya sendu.

"Souji… aku paham. Tapi jika dengan racun ini bahkan kau tak bisa mendekati orang yang berharga dan ingin sekali kau lindungi. Bahkan jika kau mendekatinya, ia bisa mati karena racun ini, kau akan bagaimana?" Tanya Albafica menatap lurus sang samurai bakumatsu ini.

Souji terdiam, mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata biru Albafica, "aku hanya akan memperhatikannya dari jauh. Karena melindungi seseorang bukan berarti kau harus selalu berada didekatnya, walau sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, tubuh kuat dengan racun lebih bermanfaat, daripada tubuh kuru dengan penyakit ini," mata hijau Souji memancarkan aura sendu yang amat menyakitkan.

"Souji… aku mengerti. Terima kasih ya," Albafica tersenyum dan terlihat sangat manis, "dan kau juga pasti bisa melindungi apa yang ingin kau lindungi," ia berusaha menyemangati Souji.

Souji terdiam, ia memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya. Lalu terkekeh, "tak kusangka. Kau manis juga kalau tersenyum, Nona Alba," ia pun tertawa.

Siku-siku muncul disisi dahi Albafica, "aku ini laki-laki dasar bodoh! Dan jangan memanggilku Alba! Kau mengingatkanku pada reinkarnasi ikan bodoh!" pipi Albafica merona merah.

.Kaga: ah Alba nih suka malu-malu. Padahal kan sama aja ama si Aphro…

.Aphro: eh, eike dibawa-bawa *dilempar balik ke zamannya sama Albafica

.Albafica: Degel! Kubunuh anakmu ini ya! *megang _bloody rose_nya Zero eh salah mawar putih _bloody rose_ maksud saia

.Kaga: ampun Albafica-sama *sujud memohon

.Degel: nonton aja deh

.Kaga: bantu anakmu dong!

.Degel: udah sono nulis lagi *lempar author balik ke kamar ke depan kompi

(back to the story)

Souji terkekeh, "bukannya Pisces itu ikan ya?" tanyanya masih dengan sedikit tawa.

"Aku tak peduli!" Albafica cemberut dengan membuang muka.

"Yaaah, mau jalan-jalan sebentar? Aku bingung mau ajak siapa, Chizuru sibuk dengan temanmu yang besar itu, Hijikata-san lebih memilih dengan temanmu yang buta itu," Souji menghela napas agak panjang.

Albafica tersenyum, "baiklah. Tapi tolong jaga jarak, aku tak mau menyakiti siapapun," kata Albafica dengan senyum.

"Ayo…" Souji mulai berjalan, diikuti Albafica dibelakangnya dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, juga tak terlalu dekat.

Mereka berjalan-jalan dengan santai, walaupun terkadang Albafica harus menjauh saat Souji didekati anak-anak kecil, juga menghindari pertarungan saat Souji sedang membantu seorang yang ditindas.

**T.B.C**

**Sampai sini dulu ya.**

**Kaga: diakhir saia lupa, pengen aja bikin fic yaoi SoujixAlba *evil smile**

**Albafica: nih anaknya Degel minta dikirm kedimensi laen kali ya!**

**Degel: anak durhaka**

**Kaga: ih apa sih Alba nih, Kaga tuh anak baik nan berbudi. Ayah juga sama aja nih kayak si Alba**

**Degel: anak berbudi apaan? Ayahnya sendiri dibikin sengsara**

**Kaga: ih ga sengsara ah, buktinya malah kukasih cerita makan dango kan?**

**Degel: iya sih. Dan seneng juga bisa manggil yang aneh-aneh ke si Cancer itu**

**Kaga dan Alba: ***_**facepalm**_*****

**Alone: ditunggu reviewnya ya… ^^**

**Tenma: iya jangan lupa dibaca dan reviewnya ^^**

**Kaga: =_=" ah sudahlah see you ^^**


	6. Apa Itu Oni?

**Okay time to update (sok ngeInggris) *dilempar sepatu boots**

**.Degel: jangan bikin lanjutan yang aneh-aneh soal ayah, Kaga! ***_**back cover**_** badai salju**

**.Kaga: hee! Ga bakal kok, ayahku tercinta… tenang aja**

**.Degel: kau janji pada ayah ya**

**.Kaga: siap! *hormat**

"**Time"**

**Apa Oni?**

Sudah lebih dari sebulan, para Goldies tinggal di markas Shinsengumi, mereka membantu para samurai zaman bakumatsu ini disegala perang ataupun patroli, juga segala pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Tapi para Goldies kita ini tak tahu apa yang ada dibalik tubuh kekar para samurai bakumatsu ini (Gold Saint tp ga bisa ngerasain cosmo oni? =_=) *author dilempar ke _Underworld_

.Sisyphus: kita ga tahu Oni, Kaga-san! =_=

.Kaga: masa? Oni sejenis ma setan kali. Tiga hakim itu juga sejenis kan?

.Sisyphus: beda! Q.Q

(oke lanjut)

"Saitou-sama! Ajarkan saya seni berpedang lagi," El Cid terlihat sangat antusias belajar pedang dengan Hajime.

"Ah, ya… setelah sarapan nanti tunggu saja aku ditempat kemarin," ujar Saitou datar lalu pergi menemui teman-temannya yang lain.

…

Perlahan, Hajime membuka pintu geser ruangan dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggunya.

"Saitou, kau lama sekali!" Sano meneguk secangkir teh miliknya.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit urusan," dengan nada datar Hajime menjawab.

"Begitukah? Masalah para Saints itu lagi?" Tanya Souji dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya, seseorang dari mereka antusias sekali belajar pedang denganku," agak mengangguk Hajime menjawab pertanyaan Souji.

"Orang-orang itu memang bukanlah musuh. Tapi ini berbahaya jika mereka bertemu dengan para _Oni_ itu," Sannan berkata sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Sannan-san, jangan khawatir, para _Oni_ itu serahkan saja padaku," Souji tersenyum.

"Okita-kun… jangan bertindak yang tidak-tidak," walau tetap tenang, tapi nada bicara Sannan-san sedikit meninggi.

"Sannan-san benar Souji. Kau kira cedera yang kau alami sewaktu Ikedaya itu ringan," Hijikata menatap Souji dengan serius.

"Aaah… baiklah… aku tak akan melakukan apapun," Souji terlihat malas.

"Hijikata-san… apakah ini tidak akan apa-apa?" Tanya Heisuke pada Hijikata yang terus berwajah serius.

"Aku paham… ini akan jadi masalah, tapi Kondou-san terlihat benar-benar menerima orang-orang itu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengambil jalan apa," Hijikata sedikit menghela napas. (mengambil jalan di trotoar lha, kalo di tengah kan justru ketabrak mobil :p) *author ditebas

"Hijikata-san, memang mereka tidak tahu kita ini 'apa'? Tanya Heisuke lagi.

"Aku juga tak mengerti, tapi kelihatannya mereka sama sekali tidak tahu menahu," jawab Hijikata tenang, tapi raut wajahnya masih sangat serius.

Kemudian, "permisi, Hijikata-san… Kondou-san dan Inoue-san menunggu untuk sarapan," terdengar suara Chizuru dari luar.

"Ah, untuk sekarang biarkan saja dulu. Kita lakukan jika sudah mulai memburuk," Hijikata bangkit menggeser pintu dan terlihat sosok gadis berkimono merah muda di depan pintu, tapi ia tak menggubris kebereadaannya dan langsung bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Yang lain pun bangkit dan mengikutinya.

"Heisuke-kun…" panggil Chizuru pada pemuda berambut panjang dengan gaya _ponytail_ yang segera menoleh menatap gadis berkimono merah muda ini, "ada masalah apa?" Tanya Chizuru.

"Masalah?" Heisuke malah balik bertanya.

"Eh? Bukankah kalian semua sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang rumit?" Tanya Chizuru lagi.

"Chizuru-chan… sudahlah, ayo makan atau kau tak akan kebagian," Souji menarik Chizuru dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

"Ah… Okita-san…!" pasrah diseret oleh Souji, Chizuru mengikuti langkah Souji.

…

Di ruang tersebut, para Saints sudah duduk dengan manisnya, dihadapan mereka semua sudah tersedia masakan ala Hasgard yang ia persembahkan untuk semuanya.

"Masakan apa ini?" Tanya Hijikata sedikit ketus.

"Eh? Ini masakan khas Yunani, Hijikata-sama. Saya hanya ingin anda semua mencicipi masakan Yunani kami ini, mudah-mudahan pas untuk lidah anda semua, namanya _spaghetti_" Hasgard tersenyum.

Souji memperhatikan masakan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, "ini mie _udon_ kan?" tanyanya datar.

Petir menyambar Hasgard saat Souji dengan polos dan datarnya mengatakan 'ini mie _udon_ kan?' (kasihan) *author diseruduk banteng Hasgard

Seluruh Goldies terkekeh, "bukan mie _udon_, Okita-sama. Ini _spaghetti_ namanya," Hasgard mencoba menjelaskan dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Sama saja ah, lebih mirip _udon_," ujar Souji dengan polos plus senyum yang tak berdosa.

Hasgard _facepalm_ plus pundung, _spaghetti_ buatannya dibilang mie _udon_ oleh samurai bakumatsu ini. 'beda kali, _udon_ sama _spaghetti_' batin sang Taurus sedikit mendumal.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Kita cicipi saja makanan khas Yunani ini, jarang-jarang kan," Kondou tersenyum lalu menyumpit _spaghetti_ miliknya dan melahapnya perlahan, merasakannya dengan seksama. (lho maksudnya apa nih?) *author dilempar ke jurang* agak memiringkan kepala, merasakan masakan aneh untuk lidah mereka.

"Rasanya sedikit asam, aneh. Tapi aku rasa lidahku menerima rasa ini, apa bumbunya?" Kondou bertanya pada Hasgard.

Hasgard tersenyum senang melihat masakan Yunani ala dirinya disukai Kondou, lalu menjelaskan bumbu dan cara memasak _spaghetti_ (karena Kaga ga bisa masak dan ga tau cara masak _spaghetti_, jadi skip ya) *author ditimpuk pake pesawat

Chizuru terlihat antusias dan mencatat segala yang dikatakan Hasgard saat menjelaskan cara membuat _spaghetti_ ala Gold Saint berbadan besar ini.

Sedangkan yang lainnya makan dengan tenangnya, tak terlalu menggubriskan ketiga orang yang sedang asyik membahas masakan.

"Aku selesai" ujar Sano lalu keluar disusul Sinpachi dan Heisuke yang telah menyelesaikan makanannya.

Kardia merasa ketiga orang ini sedikit aneh, ia pun mengejar ketiganya setelah menghabiskan makanannya dengan secepat kilat. (hebat =_=)

…

"Hei! Ada apa?" Tanya Kardia, ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan ketiga samurai bakumatsu ini.

"Ah, Kardia. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sano dengan senyum.

"Bohong!" Kardia justru menatap ketiganya dengan sangat serius, "katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian semua," ujar Kardia.

Sano terdiam, lalu menatap Shinpachi dan Heisuke, "begini Kardia-san. Bukannya kami tak ingin bicara, tapi masalah ini tak bisa kami bocorkan," Heisuke memalingkan wajah.

Kardia terdiam sejenak, "baiklah… aku tak akan memaksa. Hanya saja, aku ta tahan jika melihat kalian berwajah menyedihkan seperti itu," Kardia nyengir.

Ketiga samurai bakumatsu ini pun ikut tersenyum dengan kepolosan sang Scorpio.

.Kaga: duuuh Kardia jgn polos-polos amat dong!

.Kardia: elu yang bikin gw jd polos begini, gimana sih author plin plan yang satu nih?

.Degel: Kaga! Cepet selesaikan dan tidur!

.Kaga: eh? Siap ayah

(back to the story)

…

Sarapan selesai,El Cid menunggu sang master berpedangnya, Saitou Hajime di tempat kemarin mereka berlatih. Tak lama menunggu sang master muncul dengan membawa dua bilah pedang sungguhan dan bukannya _shinai_ yang kemarin ia pinjamkan pada para Goldies ini.

"Saitou-sama, selamat datang," murid Hajime ini menyambut sang guru dengan antusias, "tak membawa _shinai_? Saitou-sama?" Tanya El Cid bingung.

"Kau sudah tak perlu memakai _shinai_ itu lagi, gunakan pedang ini untuk menebas balok kayu itu," Hajime memberikan sebuah pedang pendek pada El Cid dan menunjukkan sebilah balok kayu. "Jangan lupa kuda-kudamu," Hajime lalu mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan ruang untuk El Cid.

El Cid mengangguk pelan dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang guru padanya. Mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya dan menebas balok kayu tersebut hingga terbelah.

Hajime hanya memperhatikan Saint ini dengan seksama, gerakan yang halus dan tak dibuat-buat. Ia memang sudah biasa dalam menggunakan pedang, "baiklah…" Hajime mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, "lawan aku, El Cid," ia menggenggam pedangnya hanya dengan tangan kirinya dan menantang El Cid. (ikut nonton ah) *dilempar ma Degel balik

Mata El Cid terbelalak lebar, "ta…tapi Saitou-sama… kenapa harus melawan anda? Anda bisa terluka, apalagi ini pedang sungguhan," El Cid terlihat enggan melawan gurunya sendiri.

"Lawan aku atau aku menyerangmu duluan," Hajime mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya dan bergerak secepat kilat menyerang El Cid yang masih bimbang.

Tapi ia segera mengerti ini hanya pelajaran dari Hajime untuknya, ia membalikkan mata pedangnya dan mengadukannya dengan mata pedang milik Hajime.

Bunyi nyaring keluar dari dua besi pedang yang teradu, "bagus!" suara Hajime terdengar diantara suara nyaring besi beradu.

Tak disangka Defteros daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua beradu pedang dan terlihat tak mau mengalah sama sekali, "hebat, seni berpedang," katanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Defteros merasakan tiga cosmo aneh yang mendekat dan ia tak bisa memprediksikan, cosmo apa ini? Segera ia mencari tahu asal cosmo itu terpancar.

Ternyata bukan hanya Defteros yang merasakan cosmo aneh itu, Degel juga berlari mensejajarkan dengannya, dan beberapa Goldies lainnya. ditambah Hijikata yang juga merasa _oni_ itu datang lagi.

Mereka pun sampai disebuah jembatan peyebrangan *lho* eh maksudnya jembatan. Menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat tiga orang mengeluarkan aura jahat. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang sebahu, yang lainnya memakai kimono hitam dengan rambut jabrik yang dikuncir dengan sarung tangan hitam, yang satunya rambutnya panjang diikat _ponytail_ menggenggam sebuah pistol, mereka mengeluarkan aura jahat.

"Kazama Chikage!" ujar Hijikata lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Sepertinya pasukanmu bertambah ya, Hijikata Toshizo," dengan senyumnya yang menyeringai. lelaki yang dipanggil Kazama ini pun mempersiapkan pedangnya.

"Oni sepertimu, mau apa datang kesini?!" Hijikata mulai menyerang Kazama yang disebutnya sebagai '_oni'_

_"Oni?"_ para Goldies yang berada disana terkejut mendengar bahwa lelaki itu adalah _oni_ atau iblis.

**T.B.C**

**End dulu ya, mata saia ga bisa bertahan lagi**

**Ngantuk**

**.Degel: sana tidur!**

**.Kaga: bentar lagi ayah**

**.Degel: Kaga! Tidur!**

**.Kaga: iya… v.v**

**.Aspros: reviewnya saia tunggu ya ^^**

**.Defteros: saia juga menuggu lho, jangan lupa ^^**

**.Kaga: lha?! Kenapa sekarang malah Def sama As?**

**.Degel: KAGA TIDUR!**

**.Kaga: iya ayah… v.v**

**See you ^^**


	7. Ochimizu?

**Waktunya update**

**.Kaga: gomen ne, sedikit lama updatenya. Kondisi badan saia sedikit menurun.**

**.Degel: belum sembuh sudah nulis fic aja kamu, Kaga**

**.Kaga: ga pa pa ayah, sudah sembuh kok**

**.Degel: apanya yang sembuh? Kemarin saja kau jatuh lemas**

**.Kaga: ayah, aku sudah sembuh, waktunya untuk fic aku**

**.Degel: terserah kau saja. Tapi setelah selesai langsung istirahat**

**.Kaga: oke**

**Here we go**

"**Time"**

_**Ochimizu?**_

Ketiga _oni_ itu menebarkan hawa kegelapan. Dan hawa kegelapan itulah yang disangka cosmo Hades oleh para Goldies (yaaah, walaupun _oni_ sama Hades beda-beda tipis, tapi ga segitunya kale.) *author diinjak

"Cosmo itu! Apakah mereka suruhan Hades?" Tanya Degel agak melirik Hijikata yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya, namun terlihat oleh Degel bahwa Hijikata menggenggam sebuah botol berisi cairan merah darah. Degel terdiam memperhatikan cairan itu.

"Hades? Bukan, mereka bukanlah Hades," Defteros agak tajam menatap ketiga _oni_ itu, "tadi, Hijikata-sama menyebutnya _oni_. Makhluk apa itu?" Tanya Defteros menatap sang _oni fukuchou_ itu.

Degel agak menatap sahabatnya itu dengan agak heran dan bingung yang dimaksud _oni _itu apa? Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa itu _oni_ yang dimaksud.

.Kaga: kan udah dikasih tahu _oni_ itu setan kale

.Degel: lanjutin aja dan cepat istirahat! *lempar Kaga balik ke kamar ke depan kompi

(back to the story)

"Sepertinya walaupun banyak tapi pasukanmu itu, bodoh ya. Toshizo Hijikata," _oni_ yang dipanggil Kazama ini tertawa menghina para Goldies.

Degel sedikit kesal dengan _oni_ yang satu ini, "mau kau _oni_, utusan Hades sekalipun, ataupun Zeus. Aku tak peduli, tapi jangan harap kau mampu keluar dari es milikku," seketika area mereka berubah menjadi padang salju yang dipenuhi es membeku.

Defteros yang melihat sang Aquarius marah langsung mengambil beberapa langkah untuk menghindari terjadinya salah serang.

Hijikata agak membelalakan matanya saat cuacanya tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan bersalju.

"Maaf ya. Ini yang namanya cosmo dari Saint Aquarius, cosmo dengan titik terdingin," cosmo Degel terus menyebar, membuat area mereka menjadi dingin membeku, seperti di Bluegard.

Tak lama kemudian, Hajime dan El Cid datang karena merasakan hawa aneh dari arah teman-teman mereka berada, "Kazama. Lalu es ini?" Tanya Hajime dengan terkejut.

"Ini kekuatan Degel, Saitou-sama. Degel dapat mengendalikan dingin sesuka hatinya," El Cid menjelaskan tentang cosmo Degel.

Hajime, Hijikata dan Sano yang sedang berada di tempat itu terperangah dengan kemampuan Degel yang mampu mengendalikan dingin sesuka hatinya, "apakah yang lainnya juga bisa?" Tanya Sano agak penasaran. (kepo bgt sih) *author ditebas

"Iya, terutama sang Aries yang bisa berpindah tempat sesuka hatinya," Sisyphus yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di belakang Sano.

"Hebat ya. Kalian itu," Sano memuji para Goldies.

.Kaga: yah terbang dah pada dipuji

.Sisyphus: biarin aja sih, Thor

.Degel: KAGA…!

(oke back to the story sebelum di marahin ayah)

"Kau bilang tadi kami ini 'bodoh' bukan? Kalau memang kau pintar jawab pertanyaanku! Berapa 5 ditambah 2 dikali 10 dikurang 17 dibagi 0, jawabannya?" Tanya Degel (eh tunggu? kenapa jadi adu matematika? Ulang!) "kalau kau memang pintar hadapi aku!" ujar Degel siap dengan jurus _aurora thunder attack_ miliknya.

.Kaga: nah ini baru bener ayah, gimana sih?

.Degel: anak durhaka! *nyiapin _diamond dust_*

Kazama terdiam ia justru tidak mengerti apa-apaan orang ini dan kekuatannya? Ini berbeda dari kekuatan yang selama ini ia lihat. Orang ini bukan _rasetsu_ atau _oni_ sekalipun. Kazama menggenggam erat pedangnya.

Tapi, "hentikan Kazama! Kita disini bukan untuk bertarung, lalu kita juga tak tahu kekuatan apa itu. Kita tak boleh gegabah," seorang dengan badan besar berkimono hitam memakai sarung tangan ini menghentikan Kazama.

"Jangan halangi aku Amagiri!" Kazama sedikit menghardik orang berbadan besar yang ia panggil Amagiri itu.

"Hentikan, pertarungan ini hanya akan sia-sia!" sekali lagi orang bernama Amagiri ini mencoba menghentikan sang _oni_ yang sedang terpancing emosinya berkat ulah Degel.

Akhirnya sang _oni_ itu pun terdiam, ia memasukkan pedangnya kembali pada sarungnya dan berbalik badan, "suatu saat aku akan menghabisi kalian," ancam sang _oni_ lalu menghilang, juga dua orang lainnya.

"Lakukan jika kau mampu, makhluk aneh," tantangan tak berarti itupun diterima Degel.

Hawa dingin Degel mereda dan menghilang seketika. Seraya Degel membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke markas shinsengumi.

"Hei! Kau itu apa-apaan?" Tanya Hijikata menghadang langkah Degel, namun tak digubris oleh sang es.

"Maaf ya, Degel memang sedikit pendiam," Sisyphus lalu megikuti langkah Degel setelah meminta maaf pada Hijikata dan yang lainnya.

…

Makan malam para Shinsengumi dan Saints yang tersesat berjalan sedikit tegang, terutama sang Saint es dengan _oni fukuchou_ dari shinsengumi.

"Ara? Hijikata-san, apa yang terjadi? Chizuru-chan direbut Kazama?" Tanya Souji agak ngelantur. (jiah dirinya sendiri juga kadang ngigau nama Chi-) *author dibekep Souji

Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan terkejut mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, "Okita-san, kenapa saya juga?" Tanya Chizuru dengan agak gugup.

"Maaf, saya ingin bertanya sesutau terhadap kalian semua. Tolong jawab dengan jujur, bagaimanapun juga kami adalah kesatria," Degel pun angkat bicara.

Seluruh orang yang makan malam itu, menatap sang es dengan sedikit terkejut. "Apa itu Degel?" Tanya Kondou memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Orang-orang tadi bukanlah manusia, ditambah kalian menyebut mereka sebagai _oni_, lalu cairan yang digenggam Hijikata-sama saat itu. Aku penasaran, cairan apakah itu?" Tanya Degel menatap serius seluruh samurai bakumatsu ini.

Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa pertanyaan Degel ini ditanggapi dengan shock dan bungkamnya para samurai bakumatsu ini.

"Tidak mampu menjawab?" Tanya Degel lagi, tatapannya semakin serius. Matanya mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan mampu berbohong dihadapanku.

"Cairan itu bernama _Ochimizu_, cairan penyembuh yang dibuat oleh seorang dokter hebat. Yukimura Koudou," Sannan menjelaskan tentang cairan itu sedangkan lainnya hanya terdiam.

"Apa efek dari cairan itu? Dan _oni_, apa itu? Sejenis dengan Hades?" Tanya Degel lagi.

"Ya, mungkin bagi kalian Hades. Tapi untuk kami mereka adalah iblis," Sano ikut berusaha menjelaskan.

"Dan untuk cairan bernama _ochimizu_ itu. Belum saatnya kalian mengetahuinya," Sannan mengambil alih pembicaraan, "berhenti berdiskusi dan teruskan makan," ujarnya lalu keluar membawa _baki_nya menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Hijikata masih terdiam membisu, ia tak berkata apapun. Di dalam saku kimononya masih tersimpan _ochimizu_ yang tadi ia pegang. Masih fokus dengan makanannya atau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Lalu,"aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya," Hajime meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk sup dan bergegas pergi.

Melihat sang guru pergi, El Cid dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan ikut menyusul sang guru. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih terdiam dalam bisu dan bungkam dalam tegang. (halah, pake kata2 yang bagusan dikit) *author digampar.

Hingga, "sudahlah… kita sedang makan, tak baik berdiam seperti itu. Hei Degel, masakan ini enak lho. Seperti biasa Hasgard pandai sekali memasak ya," Kondou berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Tetapi, "aku sudah kasih atas makanannya," Degel beranjak bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan disusul Kardia, tak lama kemudian Sano dan Shinpachi yang disusul oleh Heisuke.

Hingga semuanya keluar dan tinggallah Kondou hanya berdua dengan Albafica yang duduk dipojokan santai, tenang tanpa menghiraukan obrolan teman-temannya tadi tentang _oni_ dan _ochimizu_ atau sebagainya.

"Ng… Albafica-san… mari makan," Kondou berusaha berbicara dengan Albafica, lalu tertawa garing saat Albafica justru tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. (kasihan Kondou-san) *author ditebas Souji

…

"Degel! Hoy Degel! Dengar aku tidak sih?!" Tanya Kardia dengan kesalnya, ia menggenggam bahu Degel erat. Menatap kawan baiknya itu, "kau itu ke-?!" tanpa mampu Kardia meneruskan kata-katanya ia justru jatuh berlutut memegangi dadanya, wajahnya pucat tak seperti biasa, napasnya tersengal-sengal terdengar sesak, suhu tubuhnya panas dan terus naik.

"Kardia!" Degel yang tahu kondisi sahabatnya ini segera menolongnya dengan mengalirkan cosmo dingin pada tubuh Kardia, "kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Degel dengan khawatir, ia segera membawa sahabatnya itu ke kamar. Dan merawatnya dengan telaten.

"Maaf ya… aku merepotkanmu lagi, bahkan di tempat lain pun aku terus merepotkanmu…" Kardia tersenyum lemah, napasnya terus memburu.

"Sudah jangan bicara dulu. Istirahatlah, aku ada disini bila jantungmu kambuh lagi," Degel menyelimuti Kardia dan mengompresnya, ia duduk terdiam saat melihat sahabatnya itu sudah tertidur pulas dengan tenangnya. Lalu ia pun membuka buku yang ia bawa.

…

"_Ochimizu_ ini, bukanlah cairan penyembuh…" Souji duduk termenung dipelataran memandangi langit gelap tanpa bintang, ditangannya sebuah botol yang berisi cairan yang bernama _ochimizu_ ini di genggamnya. Terdiam sebentar lalu ia pun berdiri dan memasukkan botol ituke dalam saku kimononya yang berwarna coklat agak kemerahan.

Ia pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mulai melakukan gerakan latihan, ia tak sadar bahwa Albafica sudah berada disana sedari tadi, "_ochimizu_" gumamnya pelan.

Tapi dengan cepat Souji menebas semak-semak dimana Albafica berada, Albafica menahan serangan Souji dengan bunga mawar hitamnya, "ini aku. Tenanglah," ujar Albafica dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Ara? Alba, sejak kapan kau ada disini? Bukankah terakhir kali kau masih bersama Kondou-san?" Tanya Souji memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya.

"Sejak awal. Sejak kau menggenggam benda itu," Albafica menunjuk ke saku Souji.

Souji terdiam sebentar, "dengan 'ini' aku masih bisa bertarung dan melindunginya," ujarnya dengan senyum.

Albafica pun diam sejenak, "aku tak peduli. Aku tak tahu apa itu dan tak mau tahu, jadi itu sebabnya aku diam," Albafica duduk dipelataran menggenggam sekuntum mawar hitamnya, "tapi aku jadi penasaran saat kau bilang, itu bukan cairan penyembuh. Kenapa?" Tanya Albafica memainkan mawar hitamnya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti," jawab Souji dengan pandangan terus mengarah ke langit, "mawar itu bagaikan dari baja, mampu menahan serangan pedang," Souji lalu menatap mawar hitam itu.

"Ya, kau benar," kata sang Pisces singkat.

**T.B.C**

**End dulu ya, badan saia lagi agak kurang fit**

**Degel: cepatlah tidur, Kaga!**

**Kaga: iya ayah, update dulu sebentar**

**Degel: KAGA!**

**Kaga: eh iya ayah ._."**

**Souji: review ya minna-sama, jangan lupa ^^**

**Hajime: saia juga menunggu reviewnya lho ^^**

**Kaga: lha? Kenapa Souji ma Hajime?**

**Degel: KAGA TIDUR!**

**Kaga: eh? Iya ayah v.v"**


	8. Rasetsu

**Time to update**

**Kaga: oke badan saia juga udah fit, sekarang update.**

**Degel: jangan lupa, kalau sudah jam 11 malam langsung tidur.**

**Kaga: jam 11?! Ayah?! Ini saja sudah jam 9 malam. Ga mungkin bisa**

**Degel: bisa! Atau saya sita kompi kamu!**

**Kaga: waaaa! Jangan ayah!**

"**Time"**

**Inikah yang Disebut Sebagai **_**Rasetsu**_**?**

Satu hari yang panjang untuk para Saints dan juga samurai bakumatsu ini, saling diam dan tak bertegur sapa yang dilakukan mereka dikarenakan sebuah _ochimizu_ dan tiga orang _oni_ ini membuat mereka semua sedikit lelah. (kayak anak kecil bgt sih berantem diem2an gitu!) *author dilempar ke air terjun

Sementara Albafica tetap menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Souji. (hebat Souji bisa jadi sahabat Alba, hihihi) *author dilempar piranha rose

"Hey, Alba… mau patroli sebentar denganku tidak? Aku bosan juga," Souji mengajak Albafica untuk patroli keliling.

"Yaaah aku juga agak suntuk ditambah dengan sikap teman-temanmu, juga para Gold Saint lainnya. Ayo!" serunya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk mensejajarkan langkah dengan Souji yang jalan lebih dulu, namun ia tetap menjaga jarak.

Souji yang memperhatikan langkah Alba lalu berkata, "jalanlah lebih dekat denganku. Kau memusuhiku?" Tanya Souji dengan berkacak pinggang.

Albafica menatap Souji dengan tatapan tajam, "kau ini. Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tak mau membunuh orang dengan racun mawar ini," jawabnya dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Lho? Bukankah kau sudah dengar soal _ochimizu_ itu? Racun sekalipun, dia dapat menyembuhkanku," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuberkulosismu itu?" Tanya Albafica sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

Souji terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil, "penyakit ini tak akan sembuh hanya dengan _ochimizu_, lagipula selama aku masih bisa bertarung. Tak masalah bagiku," jawab Souji lalu ia pun tertawa garing.

Albafica tak mampu berkata apapun lagi, ia tetap berjalan dengan sedikit jarak yang ia jaga antara Souji dan dirinya. Mereka berjalan dalam kebisuan, tak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun.

Sampai…

"Jangan! Jangan ambil! Itu untuk kakek!" seorang wanita berteriak.

Souji dan Albafica bergegas menuju asal suara itu, dan mereka melihat 3 orang lelaki mengepung seorang gadis kecil dan kakeknya.

"Kakekmu tak akan membutuhkan uang ini, iya kan kek?" salah seorang pemuda disana menggenggam sekantong uang yang mereka rampas dari sang gadis dan kakeknya.

"Hei… kalian lelaki pengecut… jangan menyerang seorang wanita dan manula seperti itu dong… kalian samurai memalukan," Souji menghampiri mereka dengan malas.

"Heh? Siapa kau?" Tanya seorang dari mereka. Jelas mereka tak tahu Souji yang sama sekali tak memakai _haori_nya, ditambah ia membawa Albafica.

"Kau bocah yang ingin berkencan. Lebih baik pergilah!" seorang lagi mengasumsikan Souji dan Albafica sepasang kekasih.

.Alba: Kaga! DEGEL KUBUNUH ANAKMU! *nyiapin _bloody rose_nya Zero

.Kaga: waaaa! Tunggu jangan! *kabur bawa kompi

.Alba: jangan kabur loe!

(back to the story)

"Ah? Kekasih?" ia sempat melirik Albafica yang sudah mengeluarkan aura marahnya, "maaf saja. Kami memang jalan berdua, tapi kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Kami sedang bertugas," jawab Souji agak membuat Albafica tenang.

"Bertugas apa? Anak kecil sok belagu!" ia mendorong Souji sehingga Souji terjatuh duduk.

Albafica yang melihat adegan itu sedikit mendekat, namun tetap jaga jarak, "kasar sekali kalian. Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa Dewa tak akan memaafkan kalian yang bertindak kasar?" Tanya Albafica masih dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Perempuan diam saja!" kata yang tabu untuk didengar Albafica, justru diucapkan oleh salah seorang dari preman itu.

Tiga sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahi Albafica saat mendengar mereka menyebutnya 'perempuan', matanya menatap tajam ketiga preman yang sama sekali tak takut pada Albafica.

"Ada apa gadis manis?" seorang dari ketiga preman itu justru semakin membuat Albafica naik pitam.

"Dengar ya makhluk bodoh! Sekali lagi kau sebut aku seorang perempuan, kuhajar kalian! Aku ini laki-laki!" tatapan yang cukup tajam dari Albafica yang sedang marah.

Seluruh orang yang sedang berada disana terkejut mendengar bahwa makhluk cantik ini adalah seorang lelaki. Mereka juga pasti sempat berpikir 'betapa cantiknya wanita itu'

"Hahaha, sudahlah Alba. Biar aku yang selesaikan, ini tugas kami, sebagai prajurit Shinsengumi," Souji tersenyum menyeringai.

Ketiga preman itu terkejut mendengar bahwa Souji adalah anggota Shinsengumi. Mereka mulai mundur perlahan, "Apakah… apakah kau ini Hijikata Toshizo-sama yang hebat itu…?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan gelagapan.

Tatapan Souji yang awal hanya main-main berubah menjadi tajam dan marah, dan dengan cepat Souji menebas salah seorang dari mereka. Walaupun mata pedangnya dibalik, tapi tetap saja preman itu menderita luka yang lumayan parah "Salah! Kenapa harus Hijikata-san terus!" tatapan Souji berubah menjadi keji.

Albafica yang sudah mengerti bagaimana Souji, hanya bisa diam, 'orang ini tak akan berhenti sampai mereka menyebut namanya bukan nama Hijikata-sama' pikir Albafica tenang.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Souji dengan menghunuskan pedang kepada para preman itu.

Dengan ketakutan preman itu menggeleng kepala mereka serempak. (hebat juga bisa serempak gitu) *author dihajar

Souji sedikit menghela napas panjangnya, "ingat baik-baik. Namaku Okita Souji! Ingat itu" Souji memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke sarungnya, mengambil uang yang mereka rampas dan memberikannya pada sang gadis setelah menyuruh sekumpulan preman itu untuk pergi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Ini," ia menyerahkan sekantong uang yang tadi dirampas preman preman itu dengan senyum menyilaukan.

Gadis dan kakek itu sedikit heran dengan Souji yang dapat dengan mudah berubah dari keji menjadi penuh senyum yang menyilaukan seperti ini. Gadis itu menerima uangnya kembali, "t…terima kasih Okita-sama…" gadis itu dengan gugup menerima uangnya kembali dan membantu sang kakek berdiri dan bergegas pergi setelah berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya pada Souji.

"Souji. Kau menakuti mereka," Albafica menatap Souji lalu menghela napas.

"Ah, Alba seperti tidak tahu aku saja, hahaha," Souji malah tertawa garing.

"Jadi? Mau dilanjutkan Okita-sama?" Albafica meniru mimic sang gadis saat ia mengucapkan nama Souji.

Tapi, "kau malah jadi sangat cantik jika seperti itu," ujar Souji lalu tertawa garing dan terus melangkah menyusuri kota.

Di dahi Albafica muncul sudut siku-siku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "kau! Aku ini laki-laki bodoh!" Albafica jadi agak geram.

Souji malah lebih tertawa. Walau dengan sedikit mendumal, hubungan Souji dan Albafica berjalan layaknya sahabat, tak terusik oleh kondisi yang lainnya. Yang masih diam dan bungkam.

…

Makan malam berlangsung tanpa ada sedikit pun keributan, biasanya Heisuke dan Shinpachi berebut makanan. Tapi hari ini mereka diam seribu bahasa.

Makan malam dengan tenang tanpa ada perebutan makanan, terutama Heisuke dan Shinpachi. Diam membuta mereka agak sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya," Hajime terlihat selesai duluan dan bergegas keluar.

El Cid yang melihat Hajime keluar ikut menyudahi makan malamnya, "aku juga. Terima kasih banyak," terlihat El Cid berlari menyusul Hajime.

Degel pun melakukan hal yang sama diikuti Kardia, mereka keluar berbarengan. Sampai akhirnya yang tersisa hanya Kondou dan Chizuru saja yang tetap tinggal.

"Aku merasakan _de javu,_" ia terlihat bingung dan menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ano… Kondou-san, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Chizuru bingung.

"Ah sudahlah, Yukimura-kun. Kita makan saja, mungkin mereka semua sedang diet," kata Kondou dengan nada lesu (diet barengan? hebat) *author di_deathglare_ Souji

Akhirnya Kondou dan Chizuru makan bersama tanpa anggota Shinsengumi yang lainnya. Malam yang sepi untuk kedua orang yang kasihan ini. lho? *author ditebas Souji

…

Degel berjalan malam dikota, ia tak tahu bahwa semua orang jika malam tidak ada yang keluar rumah. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Menatap malam yang sunyi, sesekali ia melihat beberapa orang anggota Shinsengumi pasukan Sanosuke Harada melewatinya, walau agak jauh. Tapi Degel dapat dengan jelas melihat orang-orang itu.

"Harada-sama?" gumamnya, tak diduga, seorang _rasetsu_ sudah mengincarnya dan menyerangnya dari belakang. Beruntung refleksnya sebagai Gold Saint sangatlah bagus. Ia menghindari _rasetsu_ yang hendak menyerangnya tadi, dan memperhatikan dengan tatapan tak percaya, "makhluk apa itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Makhluk itu yang namanya _rasetsu_, inilah efek dari cairan bernama _ochimizu_ itu," Hajime muncul dari belakang dan dengan segera menebas _rasetsu_ yang menyerang Degel tadi.

'_Rasetsu_?' batinnya terus bertanya akan makhluk aneh bernama _rasetsu_ itu, ia tak mengerti. Kenapa, hanya dikarenakan sebotol cairan aneh dapat mengubah manusia menjadi makhluk mengerikan seperti ini?

Puluhan pertanyaan berputar-putar tak jelas dipikiran Degel.

**T.B.C**

**Oke sampai sini dulu ya**

**.Kaga: maaf saia ga bisa tahan kantuk nih**

**.Degel: makanya segera tidur Kaga**

**.Kaga: iya ayah, saia tu- *tak mamou meneruskan karena dipotong Aspros**

**.Aspros: saia tunggu reviewnya ya**

**.Defteros: saia juga, sampai ketemu**

**.Kaga: hoy! As sama Def nih, yaah saia tunggu reviewnya ya ^^**

**.Degel: Kaga! Tidur!**

**.Kaga: iya ayah**

**See you**


	9. Diserang Rasetsu!

Kaga: saia rasa chapter 8 saia agak kurang menrik ya? Hontou ni sumimazen deshita. Saia berusaha menciptakan suasana tegang namun yaaah sesuai lah, tapi dikarenakan kondisi badan juga kesibukan saia. Jadi sa- *ditimpuk kaleng karena kebanyakan ceramah*

Degel: kamu mau bikin fic sekarang? Ingat posisi kamu sekarang Kaga!

Kaga: posisi Kaga? Dikantor yah. Hehehe

Degel: kerja yang bener dulu!

Kaga: bentar aja yah, ya onegai *puppy eyes*

Degel: lakukan sesukamu!

Yay! Oke here we go

"Time"

Diserang Rasetsu!

Degel terperangah melihat _Rasetsu_ yang hampir menyerangnya tergeletak dengan luka yang dengan segera sembuh seketika. _Rasetsu_ itu kembali bangkit.

"darah" suara parau dari sang _rasetsu_ menggetarkan telinga sang Saint es ini, ia masih terpaku menyaksikan pembasmian makhluk yang mirip dengan vampir penghisap darah.

Makhluk yang disebut oleh para samurai bakumatsu ini sebagai _rasetsu_ ini, disebut Degel sebagai vampir yang haus darah.

**.Kaga: kemana2 vampire ya haus darah. Gimana sih ayah nih!**

**.Degel: *men**_**deathglare**_** Kaga***

Debu _rasetsu_ dimana-mana, membuat Degel agak miris juga. Makhluk-makhluk ini ada karena _ochimizu_? Apa karena makhluk yang disebut sebagai _oni_ itu?

Kepala Degel penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang siap ia lontarkan kepada para samurai bakumatsu ini, tentang _rasetsu, oni, _dan bahkan _ochimizu_. Semua sudah dicatat dalam kepala Degel.

…

Sarapan pagi yang dilakukan Degel dengan para samurai bakumatsu juga saint lainnya, agak membuat Degel sedikit menjauh dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Kardia pun merasakan keanehan yang dilakukan Degel.

Degel memang terbiasa menjauh dari orang lain tapi tidak terlalu mengasingkan diri seperti yang dilakukan Albafica, jika itu adalah si Pisces mungkin adalah hal yang sangat wajar.

Tapi ini dilakukan oleh Degel yang setahu Kardia bukanlah tipe yang suka mengasingkan dirinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Ada apa, Degel?" tanya Kondou bingung dengan sikap Degel yang terlihat seakan menjauh.

Degel terdiam sejenak, "Kondou-sama. Saya ingin bertanya satu hal, tolong jawablah dengan jujur. Apakah efek dari _ochimizu_ itu adalah perubahan menjadi seorang _rasetsu_?" tanya Degel, tatapannya sangat tajam yang seolah berkata 'akan kubunuh jika kalian berbohong'

Kondou terdiam, pertanyaan Degel kali ini pun ditanggapi dengan bungkam dari para samurai bakumatsu.

"Benar. Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tentang efek _ochimizu_ itu adalah perubahan menjadi seorang _rasetsu_. Efek ini berbahaya untuk makhluk lainnya," Sannan menjawab pertanyaan Degel.

"Sannan-sama, untuk apa _ochimizu_ dan juga pasukan _rasetsu_ itu?" tanya Degel lagi meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk nasi.

Sannan terdiam lagi, kali ini sama sekali ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Degel seputar untuk apa _rasetsu _dan _ochimizu_ itu. Semua bungkam bahkan ada yang bangkit dan pergi dari ruangan itu, terkesan menghindari pertanyaan Degel.

"Kurasa aku diam sekarang," ujar Degel melanjutkan makannya.

Kardia terlihat semakin bingung dengan sikap Degel sekarang, "Hoi! Degel… ada sesuatu ya?" tanya Kardia agak berbisik dengan Degel yang hanya berjarak 1 jengkal dengan posisinya duduk.

Degel tak bersuara hanya mengangguk perlahan, menandakan ini akan menjadi sangat rumit kalau mereka tak segera pulang. Kembali ke Yunani.

Seluruh Gold Saints juga terdiam, seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Degel. Tak ada yang bersuara, bahkan Manigoldo dan Regulus yang biasanya berisik pun memilih tutup mulut.

…

Seperti biasa, Souji berlatih di halaman belakang dengan ditemani Albafica yang setia menemaninya selalu.

**.Kaga: entah kenapa Kaga jadi suka pasangan Souji sama si Albafica. *dilempar sekarung **_**bloody rose**_

"Alba… temanmu sepertinya mengerti sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Degel kan?" tanya Souji masih mengayunkan pedangnya.

Albafica terdiam sejenak dengan mawar merah ditangannya, "iya. Dia memang seperti itu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu," Albafica menjelaskan sambil memutar-mutarkan batang bunga berduri itu.

Souji mengangguk perlahan, ia diam kembali dengan tangan yang memutar pedangnya mengayunkannya, sebisa tangannya bergerak.

...

"Oi Degel! Kau ini kenapa?" Kardia mengejar Degel yang mulai berjalan cepta dikota yang masih sepi, terlihat beberapa pedagang bersiap untuk membuka tokonya.

Degel tak menjawab, tatapannya lurus seakan mencari mangsa.

"Hoi! Degel!" seru Kardia memegangi bahu Degel menghentikan langkah sang pemuda es ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Degel.

"Kau itu! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi! Kenapa sih kau ini? Sikapmu aneh sekali hari ini," Kardia berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf... aku sedikit terbawa suasana," jawab Degel dengan suara pelan.

"Suasana pagi ini biasa saja... atau... suasana tadi?" tanya sang Scorpio sedikit menebak-nebak.

Degel terdiam lagi, ia memalingkan wajahnya, "kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud kan? Ini bukan dunia untuk para Saints seperti kita,kita sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan disini, _rasetsu, oni, ochimizu_. Istilah itu tak masuk ke dalam otakku," sang es sedikit melirik kearah si Scorpio yang serba ingin tahu.

Kardia terdiam sejenak, ia mengerti maksud Degel agar kita semua dengan segera kembali ke Yunani, tapi bagaimana caranya? Shion saja tak mampu melawan kekuatan Sasha sekarang, apalagi dia dibantu oleh Atla.

"Aku paham. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya sang Scorpio sedikit frustasi.

"Aku juga tak tahu," Degel menghela napas.

…

"Paman. Kurasa Degel mengerti sesuatu, paman tahuapa itu?" Tanya Regulus pada sang paman yang sedang merapat dengan para Saints yang lainnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang dicerna oleh anak itu," jawab Sisyphus agak mengangguk.

**.Kaga: jujur, kadang suka susah nulis nama 'Sisyphus' lain kali kuganti ah… khekhekhe**

**.Sisyphus: apa author? Jangan bercanda!**

_(back to the story)_

"Oi Shion! Apa kita tidak bisa segera kembali?" Tanya Dohko menatap sang soulmate.

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, "aku tidak tahu kenapa begini. Cosmo yang dikerahkan Athena-sama saat mengirim kita semua sangatlah kuat. Keinginannya untuk mengirim kita liburan sangat kuat, jadi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun," terdengar suara helaan napas yang cukup panjang dari Shion.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana El Cid?" Tanya Sisyphus _celingak celinguk_ mencari sang Capricorn.

"Si kambing itu? Sedang berlatih pedang dengan samurai bernama Saitou Hajime. Kayaknya dia antusias banget deh, paman," jawab si Singa kecil.

"Heh! Si kambing memang begitu kan?" ujar Manigoldo sedikit mengejek El Cid.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Sekarang kita harus apa? Degel bersikap begitu, kita tak bisa begini terus kan?" Hasgard berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kau benar. Sikap Degel ini mungkin akan berdampak buruk," Defteros mengasumsikan.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak melihat Asmita? Dimana dia?" Tanya Sisyphus celingak celinguk lagi mencari sang Virgo.

"Asmita sedang menemani Hijikata-sama. Entah kenapa ia jadi dekat dengan samurai itu gara-gara puisi," Manigoldo membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu terdiam.

**.Kaga: Manigoldo diam? Tumben =_="** ***dilempar pake sekishiki***

Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ mendengar bahwa Asmita justru jatuh hati dengan puisi Hijikata, bukannya membantu mereka mencari jalan keluar.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Jadi Shion! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Hasgard menatap sang Domba lekat-lekat.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" Shion celingak celinguk menatap yang lain yang juga setuju dengan Hasgard. Lalu, "Sisyphus… carikan jalan keluar," dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia menatap Sisyphus yang justru cengar cengir dengan tenangnya.

"Sekarang ini, kita masih tak punya solusi apapun. Kita bergerak kalau memang sudah sangat berbahaya," jawab Sisyphus dengan sekejap berubah menjadi sangat serius.

…

Rencana para Gold Saints ini sepertinya mendapat sedikit hambatan, diluar sekelompok orang dengan rambut putih dan matanya yang merah menyala mengepung tempat mereka. Dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tersenyum menyeringai diantara para _rasestsu_ itu.

"Koudou-san! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" Sano mengarahkan ujung tombaknya yang tajam kepada lelaki yang ia panggil sebagai Koudou.

"Pasukan _rasetsu_ inilah yang akan berada diatas. Dimana Chizuru? Aku membutuhkannya," Koudou melirik Hijikata.

'Chizuru? Chizuru Yukimura? Dan orang ini Koudou? Siapa? Ah? Koudou Yukimura? Orang ini ayah Chizuru-sama?' Kepala Degel penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang orang ini dan Chizuru.

Chizuru yang keluar dibarengi Kondou yang ikut keluar karena merasakan ribut-ribut diluar, mereka terkejut melihat Koudou dengan pasukan _rasetsu_ mengepung markas Shinsengumi dikarenakan mereka mengincar Chizuru.

Akankah, para Saints membantu samurai bakumatsu ini melindungi Chizuru?

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: hontou ni sumimasen deshita, telat banget ditambah saya jadi bingung mau bikin konfliks gimana lagi. *bows**

**Degel: Kaga! Kau masih dikantor!**

**Kaga: iya ayah… ini juga baru selesai setelah dua hari mengerjakan… T.T**

**Hajime: mau dua hari atau seminggu, saya tunggu reviewnya ya, onegaishimasu**

**Kaga: huwaaaa! Saitou-san!**

**El Cid: iya review lho! Harus review ya! ^^**

**Kaga: El Cid juga… haish ya sudah lah**

**See you**


	10. Pulang

**Oke waktunya update**

**Kaga: apa yaaaa? *mesin berpikir nyalah**

**Degel: bikin ayahmu malu saja *muka ditekuk**

**Kaga: eh? Ah ayah suka gitu, ga ah**

**Degel: terserah kamu aja deh**

**Kaga: oke**

**Here we go**

"**Time"**

**Kemunculan yang Tak Terduga! Waktu Pulang!  
**

Diantara Koudou dan para _rasetsu_nya itu, seorang pria dengan surai perak panjang tersenyum menyeringai menggerakkan jemarinya yang lentik. Membuat para samurai bergerak aneh.

"Khekhekhe… akan kujadikan kalian boneka Marionette-ku," ucapnya dengan nada jahat asal jadi. *author dilempar ke jurang

Seluruh Goldies terkejut dengan kehadiran "jejadian" itu. Serempak mereka menyebut nama jejadian itu, kecuali sang Pisces yang sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Minos De Griffin!"

Sedangkan jejadian yang dipanggil 'Minos' itu mengerjapkan matanya yang tertutup poni panjangnya.

**.Minos: woi Thor! Daritadi gue dipanggil jejadian mulu! Emang gue penunggu dikantor lu apa?**

**.Kaga: ya elah mirip dikit**

**.Minos: *nyiapin Cosmic Marionettion***

"Kalian? _Cecunguk-cecunguk_nya Athena? Kok bisa disini?" Tanya Minos dengan nada tak bersalah dan tampang tak berdosa. (pertanyaan Minos tadi ga perlu ada yang dikoreksi. Bisa dipastikan para Goldies akan…)

Tiga sudut siku-siku muncul dikening sang Capricorn, "_cecunguk_ kau bilang? Hei rambut uban! Kami bukan _cecunguk _Athena! Tapi pesuruh!" El Cid langsung naik pitam, tapi udah salah kenceng pula.

Seluruh Goldies minus Albafica dan El Cid sendiri hanya bisa ber_facepalm_ ria dengan menepuk jidatnya berjama'ah.

Minos agak mendelik mendengar ia dipanggil, 'rambut uban' oleh sang Capricorn, "rambut uban kau bilang! Ini memang sudah dari sananya begini dasar kambing gunung!" Minos pun ikut naik pitam.

Dia lupa kalau jurusnya _**Cosmic Marionettion**_ miliknya sudah mengenai seluruh samurai bakumatsu yang akhirnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sementara sang pengguna jurus juga seluruh Goldies minus Albafica yang sudah kabur karena kedatangan anak buah Alone ini, sedang asik berdebat sendiri.

"Ah, sudah! Kalian berdua!" Hijikata sedikit tegas dan keras plus kaku juga mantap, menghardik kedua kubu ini. "Bebaskan kami atau kalian kutebas!" ujarnya marah berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan jurus _**Cosmic Marionettion**_ dari Minos.

_Facepalm_ mendengar sang _oni fukuchou_ ini memerintah lebih mirip si Athena abad 20, seenak mulutnya aja.

**.Hijikata: seenak mulutnya aja? Thor pernah ngerasain pedang nih nembus tuh kulit TAK mulus loe ga? *ngasah pedangnya**

**.Kaga: waaa kagak dah! *kabur bawa kompi**

**.Hijikata: woi jangan kabur loe!**

"Baiklah… baik," dengan nada malas si _The Judge of Underworld_ ini pun melepaskan jeratan _**Cosmic Marionettion**_miliknya yang melilit seluruh para samurai bakumatsu.

Tapi, "Minos-sama! Kenapa anda melepaskan mereka?" lelaki yang dipanggil Koudou itu protes pada Minos yang seenaknya lepasin jeratan jurusnya.

"Akh! Tadi disuruh lepasin, sekarang malah marah udah dilepas!" dengan nada malas ala Minos. Tak mengubris Koudou, Minos menatap seluruh Goldies yang ada disana, mencari sang pujaan hati, "mana Albafica?" tanyanya dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya.

Mendengar itu Souji sedikit mendelik, 'kenapa orang aneh ini mencari Alba?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud sudah bersembunyi dibalik semak belukar terdekat, berharap orang dengan rambut putih ditambah poni panjang yang menutupi matanya ini tak menemukannya.

Tapi harapannya pupus saat mata Minos menunjukkan bentuk hati saat melihat rambut indah dari sang pujaan hati mencuat keluar dari semak belukar. "Cinta!" serunya menerjang Albafica yang secepat kilat menghindari Minos.

'Cinta?' Souji masih bertengkar dengan batinnya sendiri tentang kenapa orang aneh yang disebut sebagai De Griffin ini memanggil Albafica dengan sebutan _cinta_?

Albafica masih kalang kabut menghindari pelukan dan sepak terjang sang hakim, "kau mau apa?" ujarnya tegas sambil berlari kesana-kemari menghindari sang Griffin.

"Ah, sayangku ini suka malu-malu deh kalau sudah diluar begini," Minos masih terus menghujani Albafica dengan terjangan mautnya.

'Sayang? Cinta?' pikiran Souji mulai penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia tak mengerti, hatinya berkecamuk saat lelaki dengan tubuh besar dan rambut putih panjang ini memanggil Albafica dengan sebutan _sayang_ dan sebagainya.

"Albafica sayang… jangan malu-malu begitu," ia terus melendot memeluk sang Pisces, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan malah menatap Souji, berharap laki-laki itu akan menolongnya.

Tapi jangankan menolongnya, Souji malah terdiam terpaku memperhatikan dua sejoli ini kejar-kejaran bak anak anjing sedang bermain.

Sedangkan Koudou dan para samurai bakumatsu ini, juga pasukan _rasetsu_ miliknya hanya bisa terdiam _facepalm_ memperhatikan dua sejoli ini salaing bermesraan merajut _cinta_.

**.Albafica: merajut cinta? Hoi Degel! Gue bunuh anak loe! *nyiapin demon rose***

**.Kaga: waaaa! Jangan dong Albafica-sama! *sungkem sujud***

**.Minos: ah, Alba-chan... kita kan memang sedang merajut cinta... *mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan genit***

**.Albafica: *merinding gaje***

"Nah, Koudou-san! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, pionmu sudah jatuh kan?" Hijikata tersenyum menyeringai.

Sedangkan lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil Koudou itu pun tertawa, bersamaan dengan itu para pasukan _rasetsu_ menyerang para samurai bakumatsu juga Goldies minus Albafica dan Minos.

Pertarungan antara, _rasetsu_ dengan kubu samurai dan Gold Saint inipun tak terelakkan lagi.

...

Satu jam berlalu, lelaki paruh baya bernama Koudou tadi berhasil melarikan diri dari kepungan para samurai dan Gold Saints. Sedangkan pasukan _rasetsu_nya berhasil dihabisi dalam sekejap.

Sedangkan Minos masih melendot pada Albafica dengan manjanya, terkadang ia harus menerima bogeman dari sang Pisces tepat dimukanya karena terlalu dekat.

"Berhenti melakukan itu!" Albafica menghardik Minos sambil melayangkan bogeman kearah wajah Minos.

Minos meringgis sakit, "Alba-chan jahat... cintaku..." suaranya lirih menyedihkan, seperti kodok kejepit (?) *author dilempar ke gunung berapi* "oh iya, aku disuruh Athena untuk membawa kalian pulang. Katanya cosmonya ga sampai kesini, kok Athena selemah itu sih?" Minos tertawa.

"Apa kau bilang Minos?" tanya Albafica hampir mengamuk lagi kalau para Goldies tak menahan sang Pisces ini.

"Pulang? Tapi aku baru saja belajar memasak dari Hasgard-san," Chizuru terlihat sedih.

"Chizuru-sama... kalau waktu dan situasinya mendukung, saya akan mampir setiap saat," Hasgard tersenyum pada Chizuru, menghibur gadis dengan kimono merah muda ini.

Disisi El Cid dan Hajime, "Saitou-sama, terima kasih atas pelajarannya soal seni berpedang. Saya akan melestarikannya," El Cid tersenyum, terpancar dari raut wajahnya akan kesedihan harus berpisah dari sang master.

"Teruslah menjadi samurai yang hebat. Caramu mengayunkan pedang bukanlah amatiran, kau juga harus melestarikan gerakanmu sendiri," Hajime tersenyum kecil.

Disisi Hijikata dan Asmita, "ternyata, perjumpaan kita hanya sampai disini. Hijikata-sama, teruslah menjadi seorang penyair yang hebat," Asmita tersenyum dengan mata masih tertutup pada sang _oni fukuchou_.

"Iya, Asmita juga. Saya akan terus menulis beberapa puisi, dan..." membuka laci dan meng_obrak-abrik_ isinya dan mengambil sebuah buku, "ini. Untukmu, simpan ya..." Hijikata menyodorkan sebuah buku berisi puisi-puisi yang dibuat oleh Hijikata.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hijikata-sama," Asmita menggenggam erat buku itu dalam dekapannya.

Dsisi Kondou, "terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini. Kami sangat terbantu," Kondou membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, jangan Kondou-sama... harusnya kamilah yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada anda semua, terima kasih banyak telah menampung kami yang tersesat," Sisyphus membungkukkan badannya.

Degel pun tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk, walau sebuah buku masih berada ditangannya.

"NaniGoldo... maaf jika sikap saya dan anak buah saya kurang berkenan untukmu..." Kondou membungkuk dalam dihadapan Manigoldo yang langsung di_deathglare_ oleh Souji.

"Ah... itu tidak masalah kok... Kondou-sama, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu," Manigoldo langsung _facepalm_ saat ia menyadari hawa kematian dari sang jenius pedang Okita Souji ini.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu," Sannan tersenyum pada seluruh Goldies.

"Iya, kami juga Sannan-sama," Dohko pun membungkuk.

Disisi Kardia, Sano, Heisuke dan Shinpachi, "Kardia... kalau senggang mampirlah barang sebentar kesini," Sano menepuk bahu Kardia.

"Yoi, aku pasti akan kesini lagi jika ada waktu luang," Kardia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum polos.

"Kardia-san... kapan-kapan kita pesta sake lagi..." Heisuke tertawa garing, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Heisuke. Jangan menangis begitu, Kardia akan berkunjung nanti, kau janji kan Kardia?" Shinpachi pun sama, justru setitik air matanya menetes.

"Shinpachi-san juga sama..." Heisuke semakin terisak.

"Ah... sudahlah kalian itu... ini hanya sementara..." senyum Kardia yang polos membuat ketiga samurai ini pun ikut tersenyum.

Disisi Albafica dan Souji, "aku akan pulang, Souji," Albafica menatap Souji, jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi.

Souji terkekeh sedikit, "kau jadi tak takut lagi ya, dekat dengan orang lainnya?" ia tersenyum, sedikit tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

Albafica pun tersenyum, "iya... berkat kau, terima kasih ya..."

Minos yang memperhatikan mereka mulai _jealous_ alias cemburu, ditambah Souji mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada dahi putih Albafica yang dibalas dengan bersemu merah merona wajahnya.

"Terima kasih..." gumamnya pelan didekat telinga Albafica.

**.Kaga: waaaaaa... saya tidak tahan untuk membuat mereka _yaoi_ walau cuma dikit**

**.Albafica: Degel! Anakmu ini menyebalkan!**

**.Degel: yang sabar Alba...**

**.Souji: heee? Tapi aku cukup senang juga kok ^^**

Persiapan pulang sedang diatur oleh Defteros dan Shion juga Minos yang sedang terbakar api cemburu, karena Albafica _dicipok_ Souji.

"Kami pulang dulu ya," Shion tersenyum saat tubuh para Goldies mulai diselimuti cahaya yang menyilaukan

"Main-main lagi ya...!" Chizuru berteriak sesaat para Goldies mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

Para Goldies berhasil kembali ke Yunani dengan selamat serta mendapat sambutan dari sang junjungan. Juga beberapa pelajaran dan oleh-oleh yang mereka dapatkan dari para samurai bakumatsu.

...

"Kekuatan itu benar-benar ada ya?" tanya Hijikata bergumam.

"Heee? Seperti Hasgard-san dan yang lainnya itu?" tanya Chizuru memandang Hijikata.

"Iya..." ujarnya pelan.

Disisi lain, "Souji... kau berlatih sendirian?" tanya Hajime muncul dari dalam memperhatikan Souji yang masih mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya.

"Yaa, apa lagi, Hajime-kun?" ia tersenyum. Lalu menghentikan latihannya dan mendekati Hajime, "kau sedikit cemburu ya?" ledeknya lalu tertawa, meninggalkan Hajime dan bergegas masuk.

"Kau itu..." ujarnya pelan dengan senyum simpul terpancar.

...

**.Kaga: okay... kita selesai sampai disini, agak ngegaje ga jelas bgt ya... hahaha**

**.Manigoldo: mau gaje mau ga gaje... gue minta ma loe pada. Nama gue Manigoldo! Jangan diganti ya!**

**.Kaga: ah iya iya... oke sa-**

**.Souji: *muncuk tiba-tiba* saia tunggu reviewnya ya... arigatou ^^**

**.Kaga: waaa? Okita-san! kok...**

**.Hajime: saia juga menunggu review**

**.Kaga: oke lah... sayounara... ^^ jumpa lagi dilain kesempatan ^^**


End file.
